Star Wars: The Other Hope
by Spiderfan626
Summary: We all know story of the very first Star Wars. But Luke wasn't the only hero. Sora Strife always wanted to see the galaxy and see who his birth parents are. He never thought he would get involved in a confit with the Empire. Join Sora as he travels the Galaxy with Riku fight the Emprie with the help of the Princess of Hollow Bastion, Kairi Wise. Takes place during A New Hope. AU
1. A Jorney Begins

**I don't own Star Wars or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to Sqaure Enix, Disney, and Lucas films. Okay, the new Star Wars was AWESOME! If you haven't seen it. Get a ticket and see as soon as you can! I hope they do have Star Wars in KH3 or if not future KH games. Anyways enjoy the AU crossover.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Journy Begins

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away...

(Cue Star Wars theme)

 **STAR**

 **WARS**

 **THE OTHER HOPE**

 **The conflict between the Rebel Alliance and the Empire has spreeded throughout the galaxy. Alliance supporter, ANSEM WISE, had mysteriously disappeared. Presume dead, his half brother, and former Jedi, XEHANORT WISE, has taken over the world of Hollow Bastion, until the true heir to the throne KAIRI WISE, can take the throne.**

 **Realizing, the princess was more like her her father than they thought, the empire has dispatched inquisitor, VANITAS, Said to be the Son of Vader, to marry the young girl. Realizing her Uncle's plans, the Princess desperate tries to sent messages the Rebellion, in hope someone could come to her rescue.**

 **Meanwhile, SORA STRIFE and and his best friend dream about searching beyond the world of DESTINY ISLANDS to go on a real adventure. Overhearing, PRINCESS LEIA ORGANA'S, jorney back to ALDERAAN, RIKU SOLO plans sneak aboard with his friend, unkownly become apart of the galactic civil war...**

 **And non of this is canon, so don't panic...**

(Destiny Islands theme)

Destiny Islands, one of the few planets that hasn't been controlled by the Galatic Empire. A prefect place if you want to get away from it all. Also, it happens to be a perfect place to stop to receive food and supplies for journey to Alderaan. The Tantive IV had stop for that very thing and fuel. Riku looked up and over heard, "So, how much longer are we prepared to leave?"

"Just a half an hour and you'll be on our way."

"That's good. The Princess needs to return to Alderaan as soon as possible." Riku smirk at this and the young man ran as fast as he could to Sora's house. Today, they would finally leave this planet.

* * *

Sora packed up the up the last of his things and ran down stairs. He so excited he and Riku were going haven't an sleep over on the islands with their friends in ages. He ran down stairs, we he was greated by his adoptive mother, Naminè, "Did you pack clothes for tomorrow?"

"Check."

"Thooth brush?"

"Check.

"Swim trunks? Towel?"

"Double Check."

"Your communicator?"

"Check. I got everything mom. I'm eighteen for crying out loud!" Sora told her. Naminè just smile and hugged him, "Aw! I don't care how old you get, you'll always be my baby boy." Sora blushed in embarssement, "Mom!"

"Naminè stop teasing him." Sora's adopted father, Ventus Strife, told his wife. She laughed, "Okay, okay, I'll him go." She released her son, when they heard a knock on the door. "That must be Riku!" Sora exclaimed. He was about to leave when his mother stopped him and kissed him on the check, "Remeber, come home before noon tomorrow and call if your going to be late."

"Yes, mom." Sora nodded. She hugged him one more time, "I love you." Naminè told him. "Love you too, mom." Sora replied before she finally let go. Ventus rubbed his hand through his son's hair, "Bye, son. Have a good time with your friends."

"I will." Sora replied. He opened the automatic door and was greeted by Riku Solo. "Hey, Sora. Did you mom finally let you go?" Sora nodded, "Yep, let's go." They then ran off as Sora's mother watched them leave, "There they go. I hope he comes back in one piece."

"Seriously, Nami. You worry to much. Sora, can take care of himself." Ven told his wife. Naminè nodded, "I know, Ven, but ever scince we've told him and Riku the stories about the Jedi, the Clone Wars, and the Old Republic, they been fascinated by the other worlds. Sora, now especially since we told him he was adopted."

"Relax, Naminè. Sora's not leaving us. He knows my father will take him to the outside worlds when he's old enough." Ven walked up and comfort her. Naminè turned and rasied an eyebrow, "You do realize Sora or Riku are not fans of the Empire. Especially, since Princess Leia, happens to be a daughter of a Rebel leader, and is like a big sister to Sora."

"You mean besides the fact their same age, yeah, but his grandfather still loves him and he wouldn't make Sora join the Empire if he didn't want too. Plus, he dosen't even know that Leia's part of the rebellion." Ven pointed out. Naminè signed, "Your right. I'm probably over reacting. Sora not the kind of boy who would cause trouble."

"See...if anyone we should be worried about Riku, he's the one always getting himself into trouble." Ven points out as he kissed his wife. "And Sora's always the one who tries to get him out of trouble usually end up in the same situation Riku's in. Then either your father, the Princess, or us has to bail them out." Naminè agreed.

"Yeah," Ven then chuckled, "it's funny they wanted to have sleepover today." Naminè raises an eyebrow, "Why's that?"

"Because Tantive IV actually stopped here for food and supplies and is excepted to leave for the hour." Ventus finished. Naminè's eyes widened, "Is it by any chance that it's on the way to Play islands?"

"As a matter of fact..." Ventus stopped himself realizing what she was thinking, "...no way, that- that would be the biggest trouble Riku would ever gotten them into. There's no way..." Naminè gave Ven a worried look, "...then again, it wouldn't hurt to check."

* * *

"Wow, Riku. It's been forever since we did this. I can't wait to go back to the islands!" Sora exclaimed. Riku laughed sheepishly, "Yeah, about that..." They stopped to see the Tantive IV up ahead. "We're not going to the islands, are we?"

"Nope, today's the day. We're finally going to the outside of this world and see what's really out there and the Princess of Aldraan is going to help us do it." Riku grinned. Sora looked at Riku, "Of all the dumb ideas you've had a done, this has go to be the dumbest. Did you forget the Organas' are actually a part of the Civil War? The Empire would shoot us down for sure."

"Did you forget the Empire don't know their involvement? Plus, I've checked. They just on a peaceful mission to Aldraan. All we have to do is hop aboard. They take us there, we take a good look around, and then check out the other worlds. Easy." Riku grinned. Sora crossed his arms, "No. Riku. You may not have parents anymore but I do! My mom will have a heart attack. My dad will ground me for life and next thing before I know it my Grandpa will sign me up for the imperial academy."

Riku signed, "Fine, how about this? We at least go to Aldraan, then ask the princess for a ride back when she's done." Riku then smirked mischievously, "Plus, I've heard all girls on Aldraan are hot, man. You could at least find your future wife. Maybe, we can even find a clue to who your really parents are. Come on, don't tell me your not tempeted."

Sora had to attempt he was curious of who his parents really are. He's mad at the fact, Riku just used Sora's two greatest weakness against. His coriousity and his dream. His dream of find the right girl, marrying her, and have lots of children together. Then agian, if Riku was going to get himself into trouble, then it was his job to get him out of it so... "Do you even have a plan, how to get on board with out getting caught?" He asked.

Riku smirked knowing he won the argument, "Way ahead of you." He pulls out two Aldraan Security uniforms, "Try it on. Leave the rest of the stuff here and hurry. The ship leaves in 15."

"This is your plan?" Sora asked. "Just trust me." Riku replied as he left to go change. "The last time you said that we nearly got eaten by Rotta the Hutt's Rancors!" Sora shouted. "Now, how was I supposed to to know he was allergic to chocolate? Besides we gotta away unharmed."

"Because grandpa threatened to waste him and his gang if he didn't and Rotta threatened he'd put a price on our heads, if he ever saw our faces again!" Sora reminded him. "Well then it's a good thing we're not going to Tatooine. Now, don't be a baby and put on the uniform."

* * *

"Well, you got the size right but helmet is a bit big." Sora commented as he ajusted his helmet again. "That was intentional. In need a helmet big enough to cover your all your spiky hair. Now keep quiet and act natural." Riku told them as the walked to the ship, blasters in hand.

The captian noticed them heading to the ship, "What were you two doing?"

"Sight seeing." Riku lied. "Sight see on your own time. We have an important missin, let's move." The captian ordered. The young adults nodded, "Yes, sir!"

They walked on to the ship and with that, they blasted off into space. Ven just arrived to see the cruiser leave, "Oh no." Ven quickly pulled out his communicator, "Naminè, please tell me we were scared for nothing?"

"I called them all. Tidus's mother. Wakka's parents. Shepie's parents. Nothing. There were never any plans for a sleep over! We're bad parents!" Naminè cried. "No we not bad parents. Sora's a good boy. It's Riku that's being a bad friend! I want to adopt him so I can ground him!" Ventus exclaimed.

"Ven, what are we going to do?" Naminè worried. "Princess Leia was abroad that ship. Try contacting her." Ven told her. Naminè nodded, "Right, maybe she can get them home in one piece."

"Don't worry, Sora's going to be fine. I hope..." Ven worried.

* * *

 **Well, hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Please remember to follow, fav, and review. Have a great day. See you soon.**


	2. Under Attack

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. They both belong to Disney, Sqaure Enix, and Lucas Films. Okay, Sora and Riku are now heading to Alderaan but if you've seen the movies which you've probably have otherwise you woundn't be reading this, things don't turn out as excepted. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Under attack

"Good bye, Destiny Islands!" Riku exclaimed as he watch the planet getting smaller from a distance. He turned to see Sora glaring at him. Riku signed as he turned to the planet, "We'll be back."

"We'd better." Sora stated. Riku replied, "Come on, Sora. You worry to much."

"Maybe it's because every time we do something stupid like this because of a chose you make, we end up getting into trouble which more recently ends up near beening the death of us. And scince it's become a regular habit of ours, we might not be able to escape this time or have some one bail us out." Sora pointed out, "You promised you'd never do something stupid like those again and yet, here we are."

Riku signed, "I know, I did. But I also promised you that we'd get to see the other worlds someday. Remember, we made that promise we were kids. I wanted to keep my promises." Sora remebered we he and Riku were 5 they'd try to fight the monster that was in the cave but it turned out only to be the wind. They were dispointed they'd didn't get to fight a real monster. Riku vowed to one day leave this planet and go with real adventures. He and Sora were always like brothers to eachother. Sora smiled at them mermory but signed, "Riku, I appercaite what your trying to do but we didn't think about them Empire back then and the war between the Rebels and Empire hadn't started yet. I'm just worried if we did go with our dream we would be dragged into that war. We're not soldiers."

"I know. Which is why after this, were ditching the uniforms. Don't worry man, it won't be like those other times..." Sora's eyes widened, "Riku..."

"I know I've messed up but this time will be different..." Riku contenuied as Sora still tried to get his attention, "Riku..."

"I promise you, bro. Once we get to Aldraan we'll tell the princess what happened, and you can head back, while I continue on. Then we'll keep in touch so when you are ready, I can come pick you up." Riku finished as Sora exclaimed, "Riku!"

"What?! ...there's somebody right behind me, isn't there?" Riku presumed. Sora nodded, "Yeah, it's R2. I'm pretty sure he heard everything." The droid R2-D2 rolled up to them beeping and whistling. "Yeah, it's us." Sora admitted.

R2 whistle and beep as if he were asking him Riku was getting them into trouble again, Sora shrugged, "Probably. But he's trying to keep a promise when we were kids. But this time, we won't go to for because once we get to Aldraan, we'll tell the princess everything and we'll go back after her mission is done and hopefully we won't get in trouble with the Empire. So, could you please keep this a secret for now?"

R2 thought about it for a few minutes before using his small flame thrower to give him a thumbs up. Sora smiled, "Thanks R2." Just as he thanked him his helmet nearly slid off again. R2 rolled away chuckling. Sora ajust his helmet again, "Well, that went well."

Riku just stared at him. "What?" Sora asked.

"How you know what that droid is saying, I'll never know." Riku replied with a shock expression on his face. "What? Do you think I just sleep school?" Sora asked sarcastically with a smirk, but then asked, "So, what do we do untill we get to Aldraan?"

"I don't know. Guard something. Just don't touch anything." Riku said as he walked off, Sora walked off in the other direction. He could hear C-3PO and R2 were having another their famous conversations, "I don't know why but that guard looks familiar." R2 whistled in response. "Never saw that guard in your life?"

R2 whistles again. "WHAT DO MEAN I'M DELUSIONAL, YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS?!" C-3PO yelled. Sora smirked, 3PO could be such a drama queen.

* * *

"Your highness, we're receiving a transmission from Destiny Islands. It says it's urgent." The Captian informed the Princess. Leia nodded, "Thank you, Captian." The Captian bowed before returning to his position. She turn on the communication and an image of Naminè appeared, "Your majesty?"

"Ms. Strife? It's good to see you again. How's Sora? Riku hasn't gotten them into trouble agian, has he?" Leia asked with a smile. Naminè frowned, "I think he has. They ran away from home." "

"What?! How?! Where did they..." Leia then put two and two together. She signed, "They didn't... Are you sure?"

"No one else knows where they are and they been dream of exploring the Galaxy ever since the were kids. I don't know where else they could have gone..." Naminè started tearing up. Leia tried calming her down, "If there on this ship. I'll find them. I'll contact you as soon as I find them." Naminè nodded and ended the transmission. Just as Leia was about look for the young men when she saw a guard passing while ajusted his helmet and she saw brown spikey hair sticking out. She smirk, full on knowing who he was. "Trooper?"

The "guard" turned around, "Huh, who me...er...um..." The guard deepened his voice, "I mean... Who me? What do you need, Le...I mean your highness?" Leia contenuied to smirk, "I believe we have some stole aways on board. Do a clear search through the ship." The "guard" looked a bit nervous and guilty look, "Er...yes, your highness."

He was about to leave when Leia stopped him, "One more thing solider..." The "guard" winced before turning around, "Y-yes?"

"Your helmet doesn't seem to be staying on right. Here let me help." She said she pushed the helmet down, cover half of his head and force spikey hair from the bottom of the helmet, "Hey, I can't see! Okay, okay it's me!"

She removed he helmet revealing Sora's face and spickey hair. Sora signed, "How'd you know?" She crossed her arms, "Your mother called and I saw you ajust your helmet and saw a glimpse of your hair. If you were spying on the imperials your would be dead by now or worse tortured. Do you know that your mother worried sick about you? Do you have any idea what would happen if the Empire struck right now?" Sora looked down guilty, "I'm sorry. I swear, I was going to tell you once we got to Aldraan. I just wanted to..."

"...make sure Riku didn't get himself killed, I know." Leia signed, before contenuing, "Solo going to get you killed one day. You've been hang with that troubled boy far to long. You've actually have a promising future with your the best ploit on Destiny Islands, you know multiple languages, and graduated with high honors in Destiny High. I'd even offer you a place in the Rebellion, if your parents allowed it. Don't throw away your future for your friend."

"Yes, ma'am." Sora nodded. "Now, here's what's going to happen, your going to find Riku. The two of you be joining me for the rest of the ride. Then once I'm finished with my mission, I'll take you both back to Destiny Islands. Untill then you'll be staying in the ship untill then. I'm punishing the both of you for running away. Am I clear?" Leia asked. Sora frowned, "Yes ma'am."

"Good." She nodded and gave him back his helmet. Sora walked back with a sad look on his face. Leia signed, she knew Sora was more honest than Riku, and he probably try to talk him out of it. She also knew he always wanted to know who his birth parents were and to explore the worlds. Like Sora, she was also adopted, she barely could remember her own mother and yet, he had no clue... That's when an idea went through her head, "On second thought..."

Sora had a surprise look as she continued, "...I could take you with me to finish my mission, give you a sneak peak of what you could become. Sora, your like my brother, and I want you to have a promising future. You could help bring back the Republic to once was on day. But next time, Riku tempts you into doing something your not supposed to or risk your life to make sure you're your friend doesn't just say no. Okay?" Sora smiled and nodded. "Now do what I told you to." Leia told him. Sora nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

 _"Hopefully, this speration from Riku helps Sora to making better choices."_ The princess thought to herself. She watch Sora walk off when there ship started to shook from an explosion. "What was that?! An astroid?!" Sora exclaimed. Leia's eyes widened, "It's the Empire!"

* * *

A Star Destroyer was shooting at the Tantive VI above Tatooine. The Tantive VI returned fires but the Star Destroyer's shields were to strong. They're only chance was to out run it.

* * *

"I thought the Empire didn't know about your involvement!" Sora said in surprised. Leia looked just as surprised, "They didn't. There must have been an imperial spy on Destiny Island. They must of knew we have the plans to the Death Star."

Sora's eyes widened in horror, "THE DEATH STAR'S REAL?!" Leia nodded, "It is. Change of plans. Sora find Riku. You two come up some plan to escape, if the Empire catches you, your dead. Go to Hollow Basiton..." Sora turned to her, "But isn't that planet covered with Imperials?!"

"Your odds are better there than here. Now listen, once you've arrived find Princess Kairi. She's been feeding us information from the Empire and she's your be ticket of getting back to Aldraan. Then tell my father what happen and tell him the Plans are safe inside R2, he'll then take you and Riku home. I need you to do this for me." Sora nodded, "Hollow Bastion, Princess Kairi, Aldraan, R2 has the plans, go home. Got it!"

Sora ran off but stopped when he remebered, "Wait a sec, what about you?" Leia smilied, "Relax, I've been in worse situations. Now go!" Sora didn't argue, though he still felt guilty off leaving Leia. He had to find Riku and fast...

* * *

 **Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter, Sora and Riku make their plan to escape and we meet Cloud and Darth Vader. I hoped you like Leia's, C-3PO's, and R2-D2's appearances. Please, remember to follow, fav, and review. See you next time!**


	3. The Empire

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, and Lucas Films. Okay, back to where we left off. I hope I get so more reviews for this chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Empire

Riku almost fell over when the first blast hit but he quickly caught balance, "What the heck?!" Riku rushed to a near by window and saw green blaster fire out side the ship. Riku could see a glimpse of a Star Destroyer. Riku's eyes widened in horror, "Oh no. Not good." He ran off to find Sora. They had to get out of there. "Riku!"

Riku turned to Sora barley keeping his helmet on. "Sora! What the heck is happening?!" Sora quickly explained, "Apparently, the whole mission to Aldraan was just a cover story, this ship carries the plans to the FREAKEN DEATH STAR!" Riku exclaimed, "THE DEATH STAR'S REAL?!"

"Yes and I have the feeling, they want the plans back." Sora finished. Riku couldn't believe what was happening, "Man, I screwed up big time. Sora, if we surive this, if I suggest anything stupid again, do me a favor and hit me."

"Done. Now let's figure a plan to get out of here." Sora told his best friend. Just then the felt like something was flying above them.

* * *

The Star Destroyer had pulled the Tantive VI in the hanger with a tractor beam. The guards lined up to the Tantive's VI enterance getting ready for an attack. They knew they were out number but they knew the could hold the line long enough for the Princess to come up with a plan to get the Death Star plans to the Rebellion.

They could hear the Stormtroopers marching in and set an explosive on the locked door. With in the minute the door exploded, Strom Troopers came marching in shooting every Rebel in sight. The guards fired back shooting down any Storm Trooper down with them. However, there still to many whichever force the solider to reteart. Most of the Strom Troopers followed in pursuit some cleared the room of dead bodies to the side so they could make way for the man in charge of the attack, the Sith Lord, Darth Vader. Vader looked around taking a look at the result of his attack before moving forward to have a discussion for the Captian.

* * *

Sora and Riku could hear the blaster fire getting louder. "We need to get out of here." Sora stated. "No argument from me." Riku added. Sora took a quick look around and found a near by closet. He opened the door, "Get in." The door slammed shut. As the Rebels and Stromtroopers had there fire fight, some from both sides were killed before taking the fight. Two fimilar droids passed from one hall way to another completely unharmed. The fight then took place somewhere else. With the gunfire lessened, Riku slowly opened the automatic closet door and took a look around, "They're gone, for now."

They walked outside and the young men signed as Sora said, "Yeah, but they'll be back and if they don't that. Then we can only assumed they're going to destroy this ship." Riku looked to Sora, "So, any ideas?" Sora looked shocked and pointed to himself in question, Riku shrugged, "Well, all my plans are stupid. Maybe yours will be better."

Sora thought and nodded, "Okay, I have a plan. It's risky but it's our best chance making out of this alive." Riku shrugged, "Well, risky better the dead. What is it?" Sora guestered to the two dead Stormtroopers.

* * *

"Okay, your just copying my plan from before." Riku said in the Stormtrooper armor as the hide the oringal bodies in closet. Sora shrugged as they closed the closet door, "Only this part, now we just need to sneak aboard the Star Destroyer and borrow a TIE fighter."

"You know, the ships aren't capable of hyperdrive..." Riku said as they placed there helmets on. Sora nodded, "I know I'll explain the rest of the plan once we're out of here." They began to walk with wepeons in hand when they saw more Stormtroopers walked near by. Riku turned to Sora, "Where did you think there going?"

"Hopfully, back to their ship. Come on, let's follow them." Sora guestered. They walked in the same direction as the other Stormtroopers, when stopped to see Darth Vader holding the throat of the Tantive IV's Captian. The Commander of the Stromtroopers told Lord Vader, "The Death Star plans are not in the main computer."

"Where are those transmissions you intercepted? What have you done with those plans?" Vader demanded. The captain chocked up, "We intercepted no transmissions. This is a consular ship. We're on a diplomatic mission." Vader's gripped trightened, "If this is a consular ship, where is the ambassador?"

However, Vader killed him before he could say anything else. In a fit rage, Vader threw the dead Captian to the other side of the room. The Sith Lord turn to the Stromtroopers, "Commander, tear the ship apart until you found those plans and bring me the passengers! I want them alive!" With that the Stormtroopers went off in different directions to find any passengers. Under Sora's helmet, he was horrorfied at what just happened. He chould on stare at Vader and the dead man. Riku saw this and pulled him away, and whispered, "Come on, let's get out of here." Sora nodded and they walked off.

Vader's communicator started beeping, Vader picked up the transmission, and hologram of image of the inquisitor, Vanitas appeared before him. He kneed in greeting, "Father." Vader glared under his helmet, "Vanitas, now is not the time..."

"I apologize, father, but the princess is still being stubborn. She refuses to corroborate with me. I'm telling you she's nothing but trouble. She continues to make transmissions to the rebellion." Vanitas reported. Vader asked, "Did you cut of her transmissions?"

"Yes, father, her feeble, attempts of asking for help are pointless. The alliance has no idea of the situation she's in. I could easily kill her now, then Xehanort could..." Vanitas began before Vader cut him off, "No! If we do that her actions would cause the people to rebel against the Empire, and the planet would fall into chaos! The Empire needs to have control over the planet, if it falls so does the Empire. The computer network is spreads the credits, wepeon plans, and armor of every single planet in the Empire."

"Is that way, the security so tight here besides Coruscant?" Vanitas asked. The Sith Lord nodded, "Yes, and the marriage of you and Princess Kairi must happen. It is the only way without drawing suspicion, that way you would have control of the whole planet, the girl, and your offsprings."

Vanitas nodded, "Fine, then what should I do?" Vader replied, "We'll discuss that later for now I have a mission to complete and plans to get back." Vader ended the communications there.

* * *

"Hey, you two alright?" The Commander asked the two other Stromtroopers. One of them, nodded, "Yeah, it's just our first mission and we've never seen Lord Vader until to day. We're a little spoked."

"It's okay, it happens to everyone there first time just try not to stare or mess up or you will be fine." The Commader replied. Little did he know those two Stromtroopers were actually just Sora and Riku. The headed down the hallway with a few other Stromtroopers, the Commader noticed a girl armed with a gun slowly walking out glaring at them. Sora signed in relief knowing that Leia was still alive. The commander turned to the other Stromtroopers, "There's one. Set for stun."

Leia shot the Commander killing him instantly, Riku set his blaster to stun like he was told and was planing to miss Leia so it wouldn't draw suspicion. However, he could barely see through the helmet so when he shot he actually hit her. Sora glared at Riku behind his helmet, Riku was shock and told his friend, "She'll be alright."

 _"She better be_ ," Sora thought to himself. One of the Stormtroopers walked over to the princess and told another, "Report to Lord Vader, we have his prisoner." That Stromtrooper nodded and walked off to find Vader another Stormtrooper turned to Sora and Riku, "You two head back to the ship, we'll take it from here."

They nodded as Riku signed behind his helmet, _"Oh, I'm so going to get it."_

* * *

 **Well, hoped you enjoyed the Chapter. Sora and Riku live but Riku was the one who accidentally captured Princess Leia. Don't worry, you've seen the movies then you know see lives. We'll get to see Kairi soon but see won't appear untill the next few Chapters. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed. Be sure to fav, follow, and Reveiw. Seriously through review. I like hearing from you guys and girls. See you soon.**


	4. Escape

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, and Lucas Films. Okay, I hoped you'd enjoyed the pervious chapter. I hope to have more reviews for this chapter. I would really like to hear from you guys. I always like to hear some of your opinions on this. I mean the last two chapters were good right? Anyways enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Escape

Naminè sat down with tea in her hands, however she couldn't drink it. Her husband sat beside her, "Honey, everything's going to be fine. Leia said she called us when she found Sora and Riku." But Naminè signed, "Except, she hasn't. Oh, what if something has gone wrong?"

"Or...this can be a good thing. Sora could have convinced Riku that it was a bad idea and there off doing something fun and safer." Ven pointed out. Naminè smiled, "Your right. It must have been some mistake. Leia will say they'd never stole away, Sora and Riku will be home by tomorrow noon, and everything will be fine." Ven nodded as he turned on the news. "... _Rebels on the Tantive VI have been dealt with and they're were no survivors..."_ Ven and Naminè were shock by this. After a few seconds, Naminè fainted.

* * *

Captian Cloud Strife was filling in on all the capture Rebels set to be executed. He then heard his cominactor beeping, Cloud signed knowing who he is. He actives the transmission and an image of his son appeared, "What did Riku get Sora into this time?"

"CAN YOU CONFRIRM THAT ALL OF THE PEOPLE ON THE TANTIVE IV HAD BE KILLED?!" He son shouted. Cloud was shocked by this, "Ven, you know I can't give you that kind of information. Why would even want know that anyhow?"

"BECAUSE I THINK MY SON WAS TRICKED INTO SNEAKING ABOARD THAT SHIP BY RIKU!" Ventus shouted with tears in his eyes. Cloud's eyes widened, "THEY DID WHAT?! I'll call you back!" He ended to cominactotion there. He scrambled through his prisoners on the computer, and he found nothing. "Please, don't be dead, please, don't be dead, please don't be dead..." He ran through the ship hoping his grandson was alright. If he was dead and Riku wasn't, he was going to kill Riku.

* * *

Sora and Riku watched the Tantive IV blew up from the Star Destroyer they were in. Riku signed in relief until Sora punched him in the arm, "OW!"

"What the heck, Riku?! You actually shot her! And now she's a prisoner of the Emprie!" Sora scolded. Riku rasied his hands in defense, "Hey, hey, hey... I was intending to miss her but it's so hard to see in the helmet, seriously, how do they even hit targets with these helmets?!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it. I know your sorry but I don't think her father will." Sora replied. Riku turned to him, "Wait, your not actually planning on tell him, are you?"

"How can we not?! That's his daughter! He has to know! Besides I made a promise to see him before we returned to home. Oh, and she found out by the way." Sora explained. Riku signed as he removed his helmet, since they were alone, "Should have seen that one coming. She always finds out what we've been doing... Your right, besides it is mostly my fault she got captured. I should be the one to tell him..."

"Well, it's partionally my fault too. I've should just said no and made sure you'd stay. We'll both tell him." Sora said as he removed his helmet. Riku smiled in apperaction, "Thanks Sora. Now, how do we get from here to Alderaan? A TIE fighter isn't gonna cut it." Sora was about to answer when a fimilar Imperial Captain came walking in, "You two! Have we capture two young men. One with silver hair and the other with brown Spikey... Sora? Riku?"

Sora and Riku turned to Cloud smiling awkwardly, "Uuhhhhh...hi, grandpa."

"Hey, Mister Strife."

"Thank the Force your alive. I know what you two were doing." Cloud told him. Sora and Riku frowned, Sora was the one who spoke, "I'm so sorry, Grandpa..." Cloud just chuckled, "Why do you need to be sorry for? I've been wanting this to happen."

"You have?!" Sora and Riku asked in surprise. Cloud nodded, "Yes, you two doing some good loyal work to the Empire. You've must have wanted it to be a surprise for us. And I must say it has been." Sora and Riku looked to eachother before Riku grinned and nodded, "Yeah... After our last mistake, we saw how awesome the Empire was saving us and we'd want to show our apperaction by joining but Sora instited of keeping it a surprise to you and his parents. Right, Sora?"

"I did? I mean...I did." Sora lied. Cloud signed, "Well, it sure was a surprise. Your parents thought you snuck aboard the rebel ship and was killed during the fighting. They looked that had a heart attack." Sora gasped, "Mom and Dad had a heart attack?!"

Cloud forgot how Sora sometimes took things literally, "Relax Sora. It's just an expression." Sora signed in relief but still felt worried for Leia's safety especially what he saw what happened when Vader introgated the Captian. His grandfather saw this and asked Riku, "What's wrong with Sora?"

"Well, allot things had happened to us today. We found out Leia was a traitor and she was like a sister to him and we saw Darth Vader and his... Integration methods..." Riku said. Which was partially true, he was horrified at what he saw and he was worried about Leia but she was fighting for freedom and he and Riku were no friends with the Empire. Cloud winced, "You saw that? I'm so sorry..."

Cloud signed, "Yeah, maybe this going to fast for you two. I can grant you authorization to use a tie fighter..." He knew Sora was the best pilot on Destiny Islands, "...and you two could head to Hollow Basiton. It really quiet there, very secure, no rebel attacks, and no introgations of any kind. That way you would be safe in mind and away from the fighting."

"Well...I'm not sure..." Riku said. He just wanted to get out of the armor as soon as possible but Sora grinned. It was exactly where Leia wanted them to go, "That's perfect, Grandpa." Riku was shock by this, Sora wanted to one of the most heavily guarded planet in the Empire?

"Okay, all you need is the authorization code to land on the planet without getting shot. You might want to write this down." He gives Sora a pen and paper. "You ready?" Sora and Riku nodded. "Here it is,..." Cloud then gave them the code, "1."

"1." Riku nodded as Sora wrote it down, "1."

"2."

"2." Riku nodded as Sora wrote it down, "2"

"3."

"3." Riku nodded as Sora wrote it down, "3."

"4."

"4." Riku nodded as Sora wrote it down, "4."

"5."

"5." Riku nodded as Sora wrote it down, "5."

Riku raised an eyebrow, "So the code is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5." Cloud signed as he nodded. He knew what was coming next. Riku exclaimed, "WHAT KIND OF CODE IS THAT?! THAT SOUNDS LIKE A COMNATION LOCK FOR AN IDOT'S LUGGAGE!" Cloud signed, "I know. I'm not the one who came up with it."

Sora nodded, "Thanks Grandpa. Could you tell mom and dad were not dead but not about this." Riku nodded and lied, "Yeah, we want to tell them about this ourselves." Cloud nodded, "Fair enough. I'll just tell them that Riku took you to an amusement park for the weekend. Now put your helmets back on, your still on duty."

"Yes sir." The saluted before putting their helmets back on and headed to the hanger bay. Sora stopped for a moment, "Grandpa? While on the Tantive IV, Lord Vader was searching for plans to the Death Star. Is it really real?" Cloud was actually shock by this, he was just told the Rebels needed to be stopped. He turned to Sora, "It's just a myth, Sora. We would never make a weapon to destroy an entire planet."

Sora turned to head to the hanger bay before Cloud said, "Sora, may the Force be with you." Sora turned and nodded. When Sora left Cloud whispered, "The Death Star's real?" He shook it off for now and when back to his post to contact Sora's parents.

* * *

When Sora and Riku went into the hanger bay, they got in a TIE frighter and flew off. "Why did we lie to my Grandpa?" Sora asked as he flew the ship. Riku shrugged, "So, that we would pn't get arrested for impersonating an officer, and so you don't get in trouble with your parents."

"We would have been fine if we had told him the truth." Sora argued. Riku pointed out, "You? Probably. Me? I would lucky if he just decided to kill me right there and then." Riku signed and asked, "Now where are we really going?"

"We're really going to Hollow Baiston, meet up with a another princess rebel, and then borrow a ship that's capable of hyperdrive." Sora replied. Riku signed, "Well, then it's good thing we got the dumb code then."

* * *

 **Next chapter we meet Kairi along with a new droid that we've seen in the new Star Wars movie. Those of you, who've seen it know what I'm talking about. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Remember to follow, fav, and review. See you next time.**


	5. Meet Kairi

**I don't own Star Wars or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, and Lucas Films. Glad to see another fav and follow on here. I'm glad you people are liking this. Anyways, here's the next chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Meet Kairi

Princess Kairi signed as she brushed her hair. She recieved a knock on the door, "Come in." Xehanort, her half-Uncle and former Jedi, entered the room. He had silver hear and golden eyes, he was dressed in Royal cloths with a Lightsaber to his side. "Your highness, my niece, I've heard that you've still haven't picked out your dress for your own wedding. Why? Haven't you looked on the Galatic Web, yet?" Xehanort asked. Kairi crossed her arms, "I can see you've still haven't heard me... I don't want to marry, Vanitas."

He asked, "Why?" The princess pretend to think, "Oh, let me see. One, he's a jerk. Two, I want to marry for love. Three, and I don't mean to sound rude but he's Sith sum. Four, they'd turn to what once was a beautiful planet into Imperial wepeon planing planet. Uncle Xehanort, my father told me that you were once a Jedi Knight. Why haven't you even tried to stop the Empire?"

"The Jedi are long extinct. The Sith have made certain of that. The Jedi claim the want to keep the peace but they never even leave a finger on the problem. Only through the dark side can there be peace. Once the Empire win the war aginst these rebels..." Xehanort boosted. Kairi just signed, "Not this again. The dark side. The very name of it, sounds evil."

"That may be but your youth and dumb mind..." Kairi glared at him when he said that, "...Isn't fit for you kingdoms needs for the Empire. Vanitas is the son of Lord Vader. He make a fine king for Hollow Bastion..." Kairi had enough, "This planet is called Radaint Garden! Yes, I'm young but I'm not an idiot! I can run this planet just fine, in fact, if it were up to me, I would banish the Empire from coming anywhere to my home!"

"This world hasn't been Radiant Garden since the fall of the Old Republic! And for those very actions are the reason why your having this arranged marriage. Weather you like it or not you will marry Vantias! Now, I suggest you find a dress soon because your wedding has been moved ahead by the end of this week!" Her half-Uncle scolded her. Kairi's eyes winded and her jaw dropped, "B-but that's in three days! That's not fair!"

"Life not fair! Get use to it!" Xehanort yelled as he left the room slamming the door. Kairi groaned and frowned. She quickly opened her SECERT compartment as she mumbled, "Youth and dumb mind? Ha! Can a young dumb mind build their very own Astromech droid? I don't think so..." She pulled out the small droid. Her father taught Kairi everything thing she knew before he disappeared. What was unique about this droid was the fact it didn't have your typical instead of having your avenge Atrsomech body, this droid's body reminded you of and orange Soccer ball. Kairi smiled at her droid, "Hey, BB-8. You got anything?"

The droid beeped sadly, Kairi frowned, "Still nothing?" BB-8 beeped again which Kairi replied, "Well, we have to keep trying. I can't stand the fact that I am going to be married to a son of a Sith Lord, who is almost as bad as his father is." BB-8 beeped and Kairi nodded, "Okay, begin transmission..."

* * *

Meanwhile in space, Sora and Riku were flying towards the fleet of Star Destroyers grauding the planet of Hollow Basiton. "Okay, Riku you've got the dumb code for getting past the fleet of Star Destroyers." Sora said with a smirk. Riku nodded, "Yeah, who even came up with this dumb code anyways? Jar Jar Binks?"

Sora and Riku laughed at the joke when they received the transmission from the head Star Destroyer, _"Imperial TIE fighter. This is Lieutenant Zexion. State your business on Hollow Bastion."_ Sora responded, "This is Imperial TIE fighter. We've have been given orders from Captian Strife for support. Request permission to land."

 _"Request will be granted once we've receive the code for the planet."_ Zexion told them. Sora replied, "Sending the code now. Here it is. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5." After the after a few minutes, _"Um, Captian Vexen?"_

 _"Yes Lientenant? Are the codes correct."_

 _"Well, yes but... Is this really the codes?"_

 _"They should be. What's the code?"_

 _"1, 2, 3, 4, 5."_

 _"1, 2, 3, 4, 5? I can't believe it."_

 _"Neither can I, sir."_

 _"It's same combination of my luggage."_ Sora and Riku did the best to hold back their laughter.

 _"...sir?"_

 _"Well, let them in. They had the code correctly so they mean no harm. And now if you excuse me, I'm going to change the combination of my luggage."_

 _"Umm...okay... Sorry about the wait. You request is granted. Please, land at these coordinates."_ Zexion told them. Sora nodded, "Thank you, sir." When the transmission ended, the young men bursted out laughing. "The Imperials are all idiots." Riku laughed

"Hey, what about my grandpa?!" Sora stopped laughing and glared at Riku. Riku rasied his hands in defense, "Er...sorry. I ment most Imperials." Sora smirked, "That's better." Sora then heard a beeping sound, they were receive a message. Riku turned to Sora, "We better check it out. Chould be something important. Sora nodded and turned on the message and image of a beatiful girl appeared. Sora never seen anyone so beautiful in his life. _"This is Princess Kairi Wise of Hollow Bastion, the planet perviously known as Radiant Garden. As you may know, I've been sending plans of Imperial weapons and starships of hope you've have a better chance of stopping the Empire..."_

"Another Rebel Princess?" Riku thought aloud. Sora shushed him as the message contenuied, _"I know you must be really busy but I need you now more then ever. The arranged marriage between me and the inquisitor has been moved ahead to the nd of this week. I don't want to marry him and if I do end up marry him, I won't be able to help you out any further and the hope of reclaiming my home will be good as gone."_

"That's awful..." Whispered to himself as he contenuied to listen. _"Please, all I ask you send someone to get me out of here before the wedding happens. Help me, Rebel Alliance, your my only hope."_ Then tansmission ended there. Sora was entering the planets atmosphere when he asked his friend, "Hey Riku? Why do you think the Alliance hasn't helped her yet?"

Riku turned to Sora in shock since when did he consider being apart of the Rebellion, "Well, either the Rebels are fo as all there attention of finding a way to destroy the Death Star or the Empire found out what she's been doing and pervented her transmissions from leaving the planet. I think they only reason we've got it is because we were close enough but far enough to retrieve the message as a result." Sora eyes widened, "Then we have to help her!"

"No, we don't..." Riku said. Sora looked to his friend, "Why not?"

"Because we agreed we won't be apart of the war. We'd agreed we'd find a ship to go to Aldraan, talk to Bail Orgena and go home." Riku answered. Sora replied, "And we will. We'd just bringing someonelse as well."

"Now, why would we..." Riku began to asked it hit him. He smirked, "You like her, don't you?"

"What?! I do not!" Sora denied as he blushed. Riku laughed, "Oh, you so got a crush on her. You want to be her royal knight to save from the evil Empire and be her lover..." Sora blushed harder, "No, I don't. I just think it's not fair to marry someone you don't love and Leia said we'd need her help to get off this planet. That's all! I swear!"

"Alright man. I'll help you because I've never seen you look at a girl like that before but this is last stupid thing we ever do. So, what's the plan?" Riku asked his friend. Sora smiled as they came near the landing coordinates.

* * *

 **Yeah, that's right. I had Kairi invent BB-8. Cool right? Next chapter, Sora and Riku go with there plan to rescue, the princess. Can they sucecced? Also, I get to introduce our favorite Orginaztion trio. Did you enjoy the chapter. Leave your thoughts in the reviews. Be sure to also fav and follow. See you next time.**


	6. Rescuing the Princess

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. They both belong to their rightful owners. Which is Disney, Sqaure Enix, and Lucas Films. I hope everyone likes this fanfic so far. I'm glad someone liked the Space Balls reference. Which I don't own either. Although, I can think of who made it at the moment. I'll have to look it up later. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Rescuing the Princess

"So, we keep looking around the planet untill we find her. Sora, I hate to break it to you but that would take forever. Plus, it's only a matter of time someone realizes that were not Stromtroopers." Riku pointed out as the walked on the Imperial planet. Sora smiled under his helmet, "No, it won't. She's a princess, right?"

"Right." Riku agreed as they walked. "And she's planning to be married soon, right?" Sora asked his friend.

"Right." Riku nodded, wonder where Sora's going with this. Sora concluded, "So, that means that she would have to get ready and since she does want to get married the Empire would have to keep an eye on her so she won't run away. So, throughout all the planet, where do you think she would be right now?"

Riku mentally slapped his forehead, "Her Castle, of course. Why didn't I think of that? But still leaves us with another problem. Where is it? We're not actually from here so we wouldn't know where to go?" Sora nodded, "True, but while we where landing at the coordinates the Empire so gracefully left us, I saw the castle near by. In fact we should be there... Now." Just as the stopped walking the saw a heavily guard castle. Riku was amazed by his friend, he wasn't as lazy as he thought he was. They walked to the enterance where it was guarded by two Stromtroopers. "You two. What are you doing here?" One of the Stromtroopers asked the two young men.

"We're here on behalf of Captain Cloud. We were give orders for extra security for the princess." Riku lied. "This castle is well protected for the wedding of the princess and the inquisitor. You two are not needed here. Go back to HQ and await further orders." The second trooper said.

Riku turned to leave, hoping to come back with a plan B, when Sora stopped him. He didn't know why but he raised his hand and said, "Except the princess is excepting us."

"Except the princess is expecting you." One of the Stromtroopers repeated. Sora, shocked at what just happened, continued to wave his hand, "Which is why you will let us pass."

"Which is why we will let you pass." The other repeated. They stood aside and opened the door for them. Riku looked to Sora in awe as they walked in the castle. "How'd you do that?"

"I...I don't know..." Sora replied, "If I'd known I could do that we would have avoided so much trouble." Riku nodded, "Well, better late then never. We'll figure out what happened when we get home." Sora nodded they'd pass many Stromtroopers as they searched for the Princess when they heard, "She's tried to make contact with the Rebels again?"

"I'm afraid so. My half-niece is more persistent than we thought." The other replied, "Have any of her cries escaped the planet, Vanitas?" Riku and Sora quickly stood by the door, making it look like they were guarding it, and looked to see a royal dressed silver hair man and a another young man in a helmet. Both of who carried wepeons that Riku or Sora didn't regoinze. "Not one. Why don't you teach that little girl some manners to her future husband, Master Xehanort." Vantias replied.

Sora's eyes narrowed under his helmet. He didn't like the way they were talking about the princess. Xehanort replied, "I've tried everything. If I harm her in anyway, the people will fight agianst the Empire and this isn't a planet we can afford to lose." Vanitias turned to the former Jedi, "Then what should we do? My father will have our heads if the marriage doesn't go as planned."

That gave Sora and Riku an idea. Sora whispered, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Riku nodded, "Yeah, I got your back." They'd turned to Xehanort and the Inqustior and Sora spoke, "Permission to speak, sir?" The two dark Jedi turned to the "Stormtroopers." Xehanonart nodded, "Granted. What do you wish to say?"

"Well, if you want to get her royal highness off the Rebel business then why not show her why the Empire so great by taking her on a...field trip as you will, to the Empires greatest battle station. That way she'll either accept the fact that the rebels will be defeated or sacred what will happen if she doesn't go through with the wedding." Sora lied. Riku smirked, "Either way, you win."

Xehanort stroked his chain, "Yes, that could work. Vanitas, your thoughts?" Vanitias nodded, "If it will finally make her accept her destiny, so be it." Xehanort nodded, "An excellent idea trooper. I'll have a ship ready for her immediately. Vanitas, why don't your tell your wife about her surprise field trip."

"With pleasure." Vanitas grinned under his helmet, he then turned to Sora and Riku, "You two with me." They followed the Inqustior without question. They made their way through the castle untill the reached the door to the princess's room. Vantias opened the door using the force. Riku's eyes widened in horror, something told him he wasn't an ordinary man, Sora, on the other hand glared at him, had he have no respect for women? What if she was getting dressed? Sora resist the urge to strangle him. The princess turned to the three. Sora's anger washed away on her sight. She was even more stunning in person. She glared at Vanitas, "How dare you barage in here! Have you ever heard of knocking?! What if I was getting dressed?!"

"That won't matter in a few days. Your Uncle Xehanort is giving you a 'field trip' to show you the might of Empire's superiority! You are to come with me!" Vanitas told Princess Kairi. Kairi crossed her arms, "Tell my Uncle that I can't to go. I'm busy." She turns to walk away but Vanitas grabs her by the arm, "That wasn't an option."

"Ow! Your hurting me! Let go of me!" Kairi glares at him and kicks him in the groan. Vanitas groans in pain then looks up at the princess, "You little..." He began to force choke her, Kairi grabs her throat trying to breath. Vanitas winced at his own pain before getting back on his feet, "Now, I going to teach you some respect. I don't care what the others think."

Sora had enough and pointed his blaster at the Inqustior, "I care." Sora shot Vanitas with the weapon on stun, making Vanitas fall to his knees and drop Kairi, giving her some air. Vanitas looked to Sora, "Traitor! I'm going to..." But he didn't finish because Sora shot him agian, this time making the son of Vader unconisous. Riku looks at Sora. Sora turned to Riku, "What?"

"Well, I saw your interference a mile away but I thought you would set it to kill." Riku answered. Sora replied, "He's not worth it." He removed his helmet and ran to the princess, "Are you alright your highness?" Kairi nodded before looking up, "Yeah, thanks..." Kairi's eyes widened. When she saw Sora's face, she could help to find this young man was actually kinda cute. She blushed and gave Sora a kind smile, "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?" Sora asked in concern. Kairi nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure. Th-thank you." Sora blushed, "Oh, um...your welcome." Sora helped Kairi up. She took a good look at Sora, "You and your friend aren't really Stormtroopers, are you?"

"No way. We haven't been fans of the Empire since we were kids." Sora answered. Kairi gasped and smiled, "Then that means... your... rebels!" Riku removed his helmet are scratch his head, "Well, actually, your highness were..." But Sora cut him off, "Yeah, we are. We got your message. Your not marrying that jerk. We're here to rescue you." With that Kairi started to jumped for joy. Riku and Sora quickly made shush movements making Kairi stop realized, "Right. Queit. Can't let the Empire know what we're up to. Oh, I never got your names..."

"Oh...r-right, I-I'm Sora Strife, your highness." Sora introduced himself with a blush. Kairi smiled, "Sora. That's a nice name. Please, call me Kairi." Riku nodded, "I'm Riku Solo. Wish you lovers could chitchat more but we need to get out of here before your Uncle finds out what happening or before you ex-fiancé wakes up." Kairi and Sora blushed at Riku's comment. The princess nodded, "Okay, I just need to get something and then we can get going."

Kairi opened a secert compartment and grab that on hologram and a small Astromech came rolling out. The droid noticed Vanitas unconisous and Sora and Riku. The droid beeped at Kairi, the princess kneeled to the Astromech, "It's okay. The rebels. They're here to rescue us." The droid beeped and rolled around in excitement. She turned to the young men, "This is BB-8. He's the reason, how I was able to contact you guys."

Sora started in awe at the droid, "Wow! I've never even heard of a BB unit." Kairi replied, "That's because he's the only one. I made him myself." Sora turned to the princess, with an impressed look, "Really? That's so cool."

"Um...guys. We need to get out of here, remember. I prefer us not to get shot." Riku reminded the two. Sora and Kairi nodded.. The four them left Kairi's room and BB-8 lock Kairi's door shut to buy extra time. Sora turned to Kairi, "Um...your highness...er...Kairi. We're new to the planet so could you lead us to the nearest ship."

Kairi giggled, "You didn't even look at the castle's holo-blueprint. Lazy Bum. Sure. Put on your helmets and follow me." Sora and Riku did as she asked and followed her. They walked quickly because they need to get out of there before the Empire lock the whole castle down.

* * *

 **Well, Sora and Riku finally meet BB-8 and Kairi. Yeah, I know Vanitas is a jerk but I need a reason for Sora to shot him and impress Kairi. Hoped you enjoyed the Sokai moment. Whoops, I said the Axel, Roxas, and Xion would be in this chapter. My bad. They'll defiantly be in the next chapter. When they escape the planet of Hollow Basiton. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Please, leave your thoughts in the reviews. Also, be sure to follow and fav. See you next time.**


	7. Escape from Hollow Bastion

**I don't own Star Wars or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, and Lucas Films. So, hoped you all enjoyed the perivous chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Escape from Hollow Bastion

Xehanort sat in his room, he made the preparations for the ship and assign the captain, ploit, and co-ploit for his half niece. However, he sensed a disturbance in the Force. He attivated his hologram an image of the Captian appeared, "Excuse me, Captian..." He couldn't seem to remember his name. The Captian just smirked, "Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Ah, yes. How could I forget?" Xehanort signed he forget who he was dealing with, "Captian, change of plans. The Stormtroopers the escort her royal highness, check them out to see if the acatul Stromtroopers. And tell the pilot and co-pilot they're not allowed to leave without the Inquisitor." Captian Axel nodded, "Yes sir. May I ask why?"

"It's probley nothing. But I don't want to take any chances." The former Jedi ordered as he ended the transmission. Xehanort stroked his chin.

* * *

The princess walked aside BB-8 guarded by Sora and Riku disguise as stormtroopers. They could see the Captian up ahead, awaiting to greet them and their ship, the Highwing. As they walked up, the Captian bowed, "Your highness, I'm Captian Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, I remember you. Weren't you the guy who nearly burned down the weapons factory?" She asked. Axel shugged, "How'd you even know it was me? It could have been anyone." The princess grinned, "Because I read your profile. It said your a pryo and you just love to burn things."

"Hey, no one ever gets hurt. Besides, they'd should of put up a 'Do not touch' sign near the flamethrower. It was begging to be played with." The Captian excused. The princess signed was about to go on the ship when Axel stop them. "Sorry, can't let you get on yet."

"Why not?" Kairi wondered. Axel guested to her guards, "I just need to see if these guys are really Stormtroopers." BB-8 turned to Kairi in worried and beeped. Kairi crossed her arms, "Why do you need to? No Rebel would dare step foot on this planet with bringing an army."

 _"Except for that really cute boy, Sora and his friend, Riku."_ Kairi thought to herself with a slight blush. The Captain didn't seem to notice, "Neither, do I but your Uncle's orders." Axel walked up to the "Stormtroopers" and Kairi began to worry. "Your identification, troopers." Axel told them.

Riku shoulder bumps Sora, his friend turned to him and shrugged. Riku rasied his hand reminding Sora what he did earlier. Sora then remembered and slapped himself in the face. Axel rasies an eyebrow, wonder what were they doing. Sora walked up and waved his hand, "You don't need to see our identification."

"I don't need to see your identification." Axel repeated. Sora waved his hand again, "We're not the Rebels you are looking for."

"Your not the Rebels you are looking for." Axel repeated as he were in completely in Sora's control. Kairi and BB-8 watched in awe as Sora waved again, "Sorry for the hold up, your highness."

"Sorry for the hold up, your highness." Axel turned to Kairi and repeated. Sora waved his hand once more, "Now, you will lock yourself in the brig of your ship." Axel made his way to the ship, "Now, I will lock myself in the brig." Sora smirked under his helmet in victory. Riku tapped Sora on the shoulder and guestered to Axel's blaster. Sora quickly added, "Oh, And you will drop your weapon."

"Aaaaannnnnnnnddddd I'll drop my weapon!" Axel repeated as he pulled out his blaster and dropped it. The princess quickly picked it up and looked to Sora. Sora shrugged sheepishly. Kairi smiled at him. Sora was glad his helmet was covering his blush. Kairi quickly aboard the ship. Riku turned to Sora while he removed his helmet, "Okay, the ploits aren't going to be to thrilled with the takeover so you better figure out how to fly the ship." Sora nodded as he went inside, "Cover me in case something goes wrong."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Kairi's room. Stormtroopers were walking past the princesses room when the heard a humming noise on the other side. The door was the being cut by a red lightsaber it was moving it way to cut through the door in half. The Stromtroopers turned to the door as the lightsaber was pulled away. With that the door was forced its way opened bending the doors out of shape. Vanitas walked out with lightsaber in hand, "Lock this castle down! Nothing leaves this planet alive!"

* * *

Roxas and Xion said in the ship both spinning around in their chairs in boredom. When they heard foots steps they saw the Captian entered the room, they smiled to see the oldest and best friend but they were surprised that Axel locked himself in the brig. Roxas was the first to speak, "Ummm... Axel? Why did you lock yourself in the brig?"

Axel snapped out of his trance and looked around and turned to his friends, "I have no idea. Last thing I was suppose to remember, I was supposed to check the Princess's guards to see if they actually were Stromtroopers." Xion then wondered, "Then what happened?"

"Pilots?" They turned to see the princess and a Stromtrooper with out his helmet point blasters at them, "go join your friend." Roxas and Xion rasied there hands opened the brig and walked inside. The "Stromtrooper" quickly locked it. Xion turned to Axel, "How did you lock you self in here, when the locks out there?"

Axel shrugged. Roxas smiled, "Relax. They have to let us out eventually. They can fly this without a ploit or co-ploit." Sora smirked, "What a coincidence? I just hope so happen to be the best of my home." Kairi also smirked, "And my father taught me everything he knew about flying, and he knows a lot of things so you got another ploit and co-pilot here. Sora and Kairi quickly got in Roxas's and Xion's former seats."

Xion and Axel turned to Roxas who smiled sheepishly. Xion just smiled, "It's okay Roxas. I still love you." Xion quickly kiss Roxas on the check making Roxas blush. Axel look to two in shock, "Wait, since when did you two become a thing? Last time I remember you didn't even know what love was." Roxas and Xion smiled sheepishly as they responded, "We... manged to figure it out." They turned to eachother and Xion shouted, "Jix, you owe me a sea-salt ice cream!"

Axel signed at least they were taking the total becoming hostages thing very well.

* * *

Riku stood by the entrance to the Highwing, baster in hand. Just as he breath, a squad of Stromtroopers came marching in, "Stop that ship! Blast them!" Riku shot first and killed the command. The Stormtroopers fired in response. Riku dogde the laser fire and kept firing back, each shot making there mark. However, he knew he couldn't hold them of forever, "Guys, we've got company!"

* * *

As Sora and Kairi started up the ship, Kairi turned to her droid, "BB-8, active the auto turrets!" The unquie Astromech beeped in response and rolled to a control panel. The pulled into it and did what Kairi told him.

* * *

Outside, two auto turrets popped out and began blasting the Stromtroopers. Riku smirked, "That'll help." With the help of BB-8, Riku was able hold off the waves of Stromtroopers. Riku smirked at his accomplishment untill a dark figure came walking towards. Vanitas reached from back and pulled out his lightsaber. He activated both ends of the lightsaber and the half circle was completed. The blades spun around as fast like crazy, reflecting the lasers coming from the auto-turrets and destroyed them. Riku laughed nervously as the Inqustior contenuied to make his way towards Riku with another wave of Stromtroopers, "Guys, we might want to leave now."

* * *

Sora switched the engines on, "We're ready to go, get back inside!"

* * *

Riku quickly did as he was told but Vanitas rasied his hand to pull Riku back with the Force. Riku was able to grab on to something but still felt like he was being dragged. He took a quick look around and saw the buttons to the enterance. The Stromtroopers lined up in front of Vanitas to shoot Riku. Riku grabbed the closet thing he could get his other hands on, which was his helmet. He used his right hand to the his helmet at the buttons. The helmet hit, the enterance closed, therefore blocked lasers shots from the Stromtroopers and freeing him from Vanitas's grip. Riku signed, "That was too close." He ran up to join his best friend and the princess.

* * *

Vanitas groweled in annoyance. As his double bladed Inqusitor lightsaber contenuied to spin, he threw his weapon at the ship hoping to cut there engines. However, before the blades could hit the engines blasted on sending a glust of wind sending the lightsaber back. Some Stromtroopers were smart enough to jump out the way but some were still cut down by the lightsaber. Vantias was able to catch and deactivate his weapon. He watched as the ship left the platform. Before it blasted off, he saw the princess and a spiky haird young man. Vanitas eyes widened under his mask when he saw the boy's face. He watched as the ship blasted off into the atmosphere. "First time dealing with Rebels, sir?" A Stromtrooper asked.

In a fit of rage, the Inqusitor force pushed the Stromtrooper off the platform. The remaining Stromtroopers who were not dead choose not to say another word. Vanitas reached to his earpiece on his helmet, "Attention all fighters. Persure the ship, known as the Highwing. Captian Vexen, don't let those Rebels get away. They have the princess, capture that ship and bring her back. Kill all others...And especially the ploit!"

 _"Yes, sir!"_

* * *

As the Highwing headed toward the atmosphere, Imerial TIE fighters followed them trying to shoot them down. "Um... BB-8? What happened to the auto-turrets?" Kairi asked as Sora was evanding the the green laser fire. Riku answer for the droid, "Your ex destroyed them like they were nothing." Sora turned to Kairi, "Does this thing have any other weapons?"

"I'm not sure, Captian?" Kairi turned to the former Captian. Axel shook his head, "Nope, I'm not talking." Riku gave him an odd look, "You know, the Empire won't take us alive. If we die, you'll die too." Roxas and Xion's eyes widened in horror, "Please, tell them Axel!" Axel looked to his best friends, they gave Axel the puppy dog pout. Axel hated see them like this and he didn't want to see them killed. They were closest thing to a family he had. Axel signed, "There are the front turrets on the ship locked in the forward position. Your spiky haired friend has controls over those. There are also proton torpedoes on this ship but it only has one shot. Your highness, you'll find them on your side. There is also a manual turret over silvers head."

Riku looked up, and saw it, "I'm on it." He pulled down the trigger/ target system down and aimed at the TIE fighters. He hit the trigger and fired blue laser fire back at the TIEs. He was able to shoot down two of the fighters that were in persuret. The Highway exited the planets atmosphere follow by three more TIE fighters. Sora could see a Star Destroyer trying to cut of their escape. "Kairi, do you know where the tractor beam is?"

"Yeah, I've been feeding the Rebellion since my father disappeared. It should near the center of the bottom of the Star Destroyer." She answered. Sora then asked, "What about the Commications tower?"

"It's near the back, it's just below their command tower on the top. Why?" Kairi asked. Sora replied, "First, we need to take out the tacor beam, we won't be able to escape if that thing catches us. Then we need to take out the communications tower. It will give use a better chance to run without the whole Empire knowing we were here and that your gone."

The princess nodded. Sora flew towards Star Destroyer.

* * *

"There moving into attack formation?!" Captian Vexen laughed, "HA! They must be more foolish the I though they were." Zexion then smirked, "You mean more foolish than being a guy who suitcase combination code was 1, 2, 3, 4, 5? What's your new one? 6, 7, 8, 9, 0?"

"Silence Lieutenant! Prepare to fire the tractor beam!" Vexen ordered as he thought, _"Note to self. Change my combination code again."_

* * *

Sora saw the tractor beam to make a lock on them. He knew how long they had untill it fired. Kairi looked to Sora, "Um, shouldn't we take evasive action?" Sora smiled, "We will. Just wait for it." He counted down the estimated to time when finished at the last second, Sora moved out of the way making the Star Destroyer catch one of it's own fighters instead. Riku took the opportunity to take out that TIE fighter. Sora then made his own shots at the tractor beam taking it out. Kairi turned to Sora in amazement, "How did you..."

"My Grandpa unfourtantly serves the Empire so he gives me tips how to avoid being captured by enemy tractor beams." Sora replied. Kairi frowned, "Sorry to hear that. I know what it's like." Sora then pulled away as he replied, "It's alright. It not your fault." He gave Kairi a kind smile. She didn't know why but just being seeing Sora smile made her happy and she just met him. Sora the charge into the front of the Star Destroyer's Commications tower, "Alright, get ready to fire the proton tropedoes." Kairi got her controls ready to fire.

* * *

Vexen's eyes widened in horror, "Rasie the defector shields! There going to try to kill us!" Zexion rasied an eyebrow, "It would serve them no purpose. They're probably trying to destroy the comunications tower to cover their escape. I suggest we lunch more fighters to draw them away untill we get the tactor beam fix."

"SILENCE, ZEXION! I'M THE CAPTIAN AND I CALL THE SHOTS ON THIS! YOUR ONLY A LIEUTENANT!" Vexen exclaimed making Zexion roll his eyes, "Okay but don't say I didn't warn you, Captian."

* * *

Sora continued to move forward toward the tower. Kairi turned to Sora, "Okay, I've got a lock." Sora nodded, "Okay, prepare to fire...oh, if it's alright for you, your highness...I mean, Kairi. I don't mean to order you around." Kairi giggled, "It's okay." Axel rolled his eyes, "Oh, get a room you two!" Sora and Kairi blushed at that comment. Roxas then noticed there were getting pretty close to the tower and he start praying Hail Mary. Axel looked to Roxas, "Is the mother of God even born yet?"

"Hey, Jesus could have already died on the cross and it would still be a long time ago, we're just in a galaxy far, far away." Xion voached for her boyfriend. Axel nodded, "Okay, mind if we join in?"

"Not at all." Roxas smiled, with that the three captive Imperials started praying the Hail Mary. As Sora got closer to the target, he nodded to Kairi, "Fire." The Princess pulled the trigger and proton tropedoes destroyed the communications towers. Sora then pulled up cause the TIE fighters following them crash into the Star Destroyer. Sora then set the hyperdrive to Aldraan and Highwing blasted off in to light speed.

* * *

Vexen jaw dropped then glared at Zexion, "Not...a...single...word." Zexion just replied, "My lips are sealed. Besides I'm not the one to report to Lord Vader's son that they got away." Vexen's widened in horror, he was right again.

* * *

Vanitas pulled out his hologram when it beeped. An image of Vexen appeared, his fear was clearly shown. "Well..." Vanitas asked. Vexen gulped, "I'm sorry, sir...but...the rebels...got aw..." With that Vexen started to lose air. Vanitas was using the Force to choke him, "You have failed me for the last time." Vexen then fell to the floor and died. Vanitas changed the screen to Zexion, "Congruations, Zexion. You've just been promoted to Captian." Zexion smiled in gratitude, "Thank you, sir."

Vanitas walked off to meet up with Master Xehanort. Vanitas thought to himself, _"So the child did surive. But not for long. Soon that boy will be dead and the princess and the planet will be mine."_

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Wow, two chapters in one day. I'm on a roll! Wondering how Vanitas recognized Sora? Wondering how Vanitas is Vader's son when he didn't even know about Luke and Leia? Keep reading and find out. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave your thoughts in the reviews. Also remember to follow and fav as well. Have a good evening**


	8. The Truth

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. They both belong to there rightful owners. Okay, I fixed up some of the spelling errors for the pervious chapters. It should look a little bit better. Now on two the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The truth

The Highwing was now in light speed. It was already light years from any imperial forces but it would still be awhile before they could reach to Arradaan. Sora signed in relief and and sat back in his chair only to be hugged by the princess of Hollow Bastion, "My hero!" She kissed Sora on the check making him blush. Riku put away the manual terret and saw this, "Hey, I helped too. Fought off with an army of Stromtroopers." BB-8 beeped in complained. Riku didn't have to be a genius to know what he was saying, "With BB-8's help of coarse." BB-8 beeped in satisfaction.

Kairi turned to Riku, "Huh, oh, sorry. Thank you, Riku." She then turned back to Sora, "So, where are we going?" Riku looked confused. A girl was finally into Sora and not him. And not just any girl but a princess. Riku looked into the mirror to see if he had something on his face, _"What's happening to me?"_

"We're going to Aldraan. Bail Orgena and his daughter are no friends to the Empire. We'll be safe there." Sora replied. Xion beamed, "Oh, I always wanted to go to Aldraan! I heard it's so peaceful there..." Roxas and Axel turned to her, Axel spoke, "You do realize that we'd most likely be spending our time in Aldraan in a prison cell, right?"

"Oh, yeah. What do you think they're going to do with us?" Xion asked fearfully. "You know you can just ask us, right?" Said a voice. The trio turned to Sora, who stood in front of their cell with the princess and Riku to his sides. Roxas walk up to Sora, "So, what are you going to do to us?"

Sora took a good look at him, "Your name wouldn't happen to be Roxas Strife, would it?" Roxas was actually surprised, along with his best friends, "How... How do you know my name?" Riku gasped as Kairi wondering how he knew him as well. Sora replied, "You look just like our father, Ventus Strife."

Roxas's eyes widened, "Our father?! Your my brother?!" Sora shrugged, "Well, adopted brother but yeah." Xion gasped, "But... Captian Vexen told us that Roxas's mother died at childbirth and his father dead serving his empire..." Xion consider those words, "Then again... he's an idiot."

"And a liar... Our parents never served the Empire. Mom and Dad are alive and well. They...told me about you when I was four. I found a old hologram of them, our grandparents, and a baby. They told me that was not me but you. Before the adopted me, mom gave birth to you. However, a few weeks later, someone stole you from them. Grandpa joined the Empire... or well, the Republic...to find you but he never successed. We all thought you were dead." Sora explained. Roxas was so shocked he could barely speak, so his girl friend asked, "Then how come Roxas came to work for the Empire?"

"I think I can answer that..." The princess answered. Everyone tune their attention to Kairi, "One day when my father, the King, and I were were stealing information for the Rebellion when BB-8 found something." Kairi nodded to the droid. The Astromech then projected an hologram of a list of names and numbers, "At the end of the Clone Wars and the fall of the Jedi. The Clones would soon no longer be needed so they need a new army for the Empire. So, one of the Empires plans if not enough men volunteered they would hire bounty hunters to kidnap baby boys from their families to be rasied and fight for the Empire. The Emperor must have done this while he was still Chancellor because before the great Jedi Purge allot of the babies went missing. What they all had in common that their were mostly boys."

Riku and Axel rasied an eyebrow, "Mostly?" Kairi shrugged, "Well...not all the bounty hunters were smart so...the kidnap the girls that they thought were boys." Xion shrugged, "That would explain why Captian Vexen kept thinking I was a boy..."

* * *

 _15 years ago..._

 _"Capwin Wexen?" The four year old girl asked. The Captian signed, "That's Captian Vexen. What do you trainie?" Xion smiled, "Could you tell me where the bathroom is?" Vexen shook his head, "It's right next to you. Now leave me be..." Xion turned and saw the boys bathroom, "But sir? That's the boys bathroom."_

 _"And the problem?" Vexen asked. The little girl answered, "I'm a girl."_

 _"You question my authority?" The Captian questioned with a glare. Xion whipeared in fear, "N-n-no..."_

 _"Then use the bathroom little boy! Don't think I don't know the difference between a girl and a boy! And you are a boy!" Vexen exclaimed. Xion ran into the boys bathroom crying. "And Stormtroopers don't cry!" Vexen added. A few seconds later, a 10-year old Axel and a 4-year old Roxas came running out._

 _"There's a girl in the boys Bathroom!" Axel shouted. Roxas also exclaimed, "Cooties!"_

 _Vexen signed, "We should have just keep the clones."_

* * *

 _1 year ago..._

 _Vexen walked through the castle to make sure everything was ship shape. Along the way he found Roxas and Xion kissing eachother on the lips. They quickly broke apart when they saw Vexen. They blushed. Vexen looked disgused, "You two are supposed to be working! I'll let you off with a warning but if I catch either you having your gay relationship again. I'll report the both of you to Master Xehanort!"_

 _"Gay relationship?" Roxas asked. Xion just groaned, she can't believe he still thought she was a boy. Everyone knew she was a girl except Captian Vexen. Roxas tried to explain, "But Xion's not a boy. She's a..."_

 _"I don't want to hear your excuses! Get back to work young men!" Vexen order. Roxas and Xion signed, "Yes, sir." As they walked away Roxas grumbled, "He's an idiot."_

 _"Ugh, tell me about it." Xion signed._

* * *

Everyone stared at Xion for a moment before they all started laughing. Riku laughed, "Wow, that Captian even dumber than I thought he was!" After after they finished laughing, Roxas asked, "So, if the Empire lied to us about this then what are the Rebels really after? And what are my parents like?"

The new trio were more the happy enough to answer there questions...

* * *

Xehanort groweled in fury and slammed his fist on his desk, "They not got away but they took my half-niece and destroyed the communications as well! I questioned why Lord Vader sent you to me very my half-niece when you can't even stop two rebels your own age!" Vanitas glared under his mask, "You question me? You question me?! You're the one who did they manage to trick! You're the one who gave them their ship to escape! It's your fault they got away!"

"Oh, you fell for there little trick too! And your were helpless as that Rebel shot you in the back! Face it! You'll never be as strong as your father, Darth Vader!" Xehanort yelled. That's when the Inquistor lost it at activated his lightsaber and prepared to strike down the former Jedi. Xehanort activated his own yellow lightsaber and defend himself the attack. After the first clashed they commenced with their lightsaber duel. They both looked evenly matched each giving there on attacks and parleys. Eventually, Xehanort forced pushed Vanitas into a wall but the Inqusitor got back on his feet and attack the dark Jedi with force lightning. Xehanort blocked the attack with his lightsaber but Vanitas pressed on the attack while he activate the other end of his lightsaber. The circle once again completed itself and the spined around as fast as they could. Each dark Jedi walked close to eachother ready re-engage their duel. When Vanitas stopped his attack the blades once agian clashed. Each glared at eachother as sparks of red and yellow came of both their lightsabers. Just then an imperial commander came walking in to Xehanort's office, "Um...sirs?"

Both Xehanort and Vanitas turned to see Commander Saïx, as their lightsabers still clashed, Vanitas said, "Go ahead, Commander." Saïx nodded, "The gunships and men are ready and awaiting your order, sir, along with your shuttle." With that Vanitas and Xehanort deactivate their weapons and put them away. "Very good, Commander. I will join you shortly." Vantias told him as he walk to the door.

"Where are you going?" Xehanort asked. Vanitas turned and replied, "To pressure these Rebels. Tell my future people that their princess has been kidnapped aginst her will and I, as her loving faincè, am going out to rescue her." Xehanort grinned, it was a good plan, "And should you fail?"

"I won't. This won't take long." Vanitas told the dark Jedi. With that he left to hunt down these rebels. No one makes a fool out of him.

* * *

 **Sora found his long lost brother. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be a fun one. The Desitny Island trio convices the Twilight Town trio to join the rebellion and the past the time while the jorney to Aldraan. Excited? Leave your thoughts in the reviews and be sure to follow and fav as well. See you next time.**


	9. Road Trip!

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, and Lucas Films. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the pervious chapter. Since I have no Reveiws on that so far, I wouldn't know. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. It should be fun. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Road Trip!

"...and after the Empire's defeat, freedom will be restored to the Galaxy and there will be a New Republic." The princess finished. Roxas and Xion started clapping, and Axel just said, "...so, the Rebel alliance aren't terrorist, Darth Vader's a cold-blood killer, the Empire are baby theives, the Emperor is evil dictator, and the rebel alliance just want to bring back democracy...Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, that pretty much covers it." Riku replied. Axel nodded, "Okay."

"And our parents...there okay of you fighting for this? Risking your life?" Roxas asked. Sore laughed nervously, "Yeah...about that..." Kairi smirked, "They have no idea what your doing, do they?"

Sora looked the princess, "Well...no, no, they don't. If you ever met them...tell, them that I went to an date with you." Kairi blushed. Riku gave Sora an odd look, "I thought we were going with going to the amusement park." Sora nodded, "Yeah, what did I say?"

"You said, to tell them you went on a date with the Princess." Xion answered. Sora blushed, "What...I didn't say that...I said the...amusement park thing..." Sora turned to Kairi, "Did I?"

"Er...yeah...y-you did." The princess nodded blushing. Sora turned to the others, "See? She knows it, and you can't argue with her." Everyone rolled the eyes. Anyone in the Galaxy could tell these two had a crush on eachother. Axel decide to change the subject, "So, how long do we have till we get to Aldraan?"

"Well, the good news is that we're already light years from any imperial pursuit and with their communications have been destroyed so that can't contact anyone that their princess is missing. The bad news is that we still have awhile before we can get to Aldraan so all we can do is sit here and wait untill we arrive." Sora explained. Riku nodded, "Okay, what do we do until then?"

"We could play I spy." Roxas suggested. Xion held his shoulder, "Roxas, I hate to break to you but our cell doesn't have any windows..." Axel added, "And even if we did, we're going so fast we can't tell what we past by." Roxas looked down, "Oh, yeah. Sorry..."

"Okay, anyone else has any ideas?" Riku asked. BB-8 started beeping, Sora and Kairi turned to the droid and grinned. "That'll work." Sora said. The princess nodded, "Good idea, BB-8."

"Ummm... What did he say?" Riku asked the future couple. The princess answered, "He suggested that we put on some music for this road trip." Sora turned to the princess, "Wait, wouldn't this be more like a space trip...because we're not on the road but we're traveling in space?"

"Huh? Good point." Kairi said. Riku groaned, "Just put on some music before we all die boredom." Sora turned on the radio station and it started playing, "Zero to Hero" from Disney's Hecules. Riku signed, "How about we change it something that ment for older people."

Everyone else gasped, "Riku! You can never be too old for Disney!" Sora and Kairi turned to eachother and grinned. They started singing, _"From zero to hero, in no time flat!"_

Their prisoners also sang along, _"From zero to hero, juse like that!"_ Riku groaned. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

 _"H_ _akuna matata! What a wonderful phrase! Hakuna matata! Ain't no phasing craze!"_ Riku signed as the five contenuied singing along to the Disney songs, _"It means no worries...for the rest of your days! It's our problem-free...philosophy! Hakuna matata!"_

* * *

 _"Be a man!"_ The young men sang except for Riku. Kairi and Xion sang _, "You must be swift as a coursing river!"_

 _"Be a man!"_

 _"With all the force of a great typhoon!"_ The girls sang.

 _"Be a man!"_

 _"With all the strength of a raging fire!"_ They then all ang together except for an annoyed Riku, _"Myserious as the dark side of...the moon!"_

* * *

 _"Mr. Aladdin, sir! Have a wish or two or three..."_ Riku was just covering his ears now as the others sang, _"I'm on the job, you big nabob..._

 _"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend..."_ Xion and Kairi sang. Followed by Sora, Roxas, and Axel, _"You ain't never had a friend..."_

The all sang together, _"You ain't never...had a...FRIEND...LIKE...MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_ Sora then finished, _"You ain't never had a friend like me! Ha!"_

* * *

 _"I'm never going back! The past is in the past! Let it go! Let it go!"_ They sang along. The young men sang, _"I'll rise like the break of dawn!"_

 _"Let it go! Let it go!"_ They all sang. Xion and Kairi contenuied, _"That_ _perfect girl is gone!"_

 _"Here I stand, In the light of day! Let the storm rage oooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"_ They sang together. Then the princess finished, _"The_ _cold never bothered me anyway!"_

 _"And that was 'Let it go' from Disney's Frozen by Idina Menzel..."_ The droid announcer said on the radio. Axel then wondered, "Okay, and why does this Star Wars fanfic has Disney? That paticalar song does come out until near the end 2013."

"It's fan fiction. The author can do what he wants." Roxas answered. Xiom then added, "Plus, you can't have a Kingdom Hearts fanfic without at least a little Disney. Now, stop breaking the fourth wall there coming up with the next song." They listened, _"Up next is a classic song that will always get stuck inside your head...'It's a Small World After All.'"_ But right before the song could play Riku took his blaster a fired and destroyed the radio. Everyone one turned to Riku who smirked, "Opps, I broke it."

"Aaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww." The trio prisoners signed, no more Disney songs. Kairi frowned but when she saw Sora was still smiling smiled didn't disappeared. The princess wondered, "Why are you still smiling?" Sora smiled, "Because I've brought my I-hologram with me it's downloaded with all the best Disney songs!" Riku jaw dropped and BB-8 'laughed.' The others cheered. Sora put on a different Disney song, _"When you walk away, you don't here me say, 'Please, oh baby, don't go.' Simple and Clean is the way that you make me feel tonigh. It's hard to let it go."_ Riku signed as the others signed, "At least it's not 'A Small World After All.'"

* * *

Riku listened as Sora and Kairi just did this song together. Sora sang, _"A Whole New World..."_ The princess repeated, _"A Whole New World..."_

 _"That's where we'll be..."_ Sora sang. Kairi sang along, _"That's where we'll be..."_

 _"A thrilling chase."_ Sora sang. Kairi joined, _"A wonderous place."_

They then sang together, _"For you and mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_ Riku had to admit, Sora and Kairi did like they were made for eachother.

* * *

It was just getting near the end of "Can You You Feel The Love Tonight" when everyone wanted Riku to join along. "No." Sora pleaded, "Come on, you haven't even sung along to one song through out the entire ride. Just this one."

"Now, why would I do that?" Riku asked. Xion answered, "Cause it's fun."

"Yeah, don't be such a baby." Roxas said. Riku shook his head, "I'm not. That's why I'm not sing this song."

"We told you, you can never be to old for Disney." Axel reminded him, "Come on, I'll help you out. You can be Timon."

"Nope, not going to do it." Said a stubborn Riku. Kairi crossed her arms, "Alright, I didn't want to do this but left me no choice. As Princess of Hollow Basiton, I order to sing this song." Riku turned to her, "Or else what?"

"Or I'll force you to listen to 'it's a small world after all' for 24 hours." She answered. Everyone gasped. BB-8 rolled away in fear. Riku's eyes windened in horror, "You won't!"

She smirked, "Try me." Riku signed and sang, _"And if he falls in love tonight...it can be assumed..."_ Axel smirked, _"His carefree days... with us are history..."_

They than sang together, _"In short our pal...is ddddddddddddoooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeddddddd."_ Everyone cheered for Riku. While the princess smirked, "Now was that so hard?" Riku grumbled to himself.

* * *

Soon sometime after that everyone fell asleep for the rest of the ride. BB-8 even shut down to recharge. Everyone laid asleep in their seats everyone except Sora. That's right, you all heard me...Sora, the boy that would take a nap at whatever he's doing unless it involved a competition or helping his friends was still awake. Sora sat there by himself and in his hands he held a necklace. Not the one he usally wore but the necklace he had when his was a baby, when Ventus and Naminè was adopted him. It was carve well with unique markings on it. He didn't know why but he always had strong belief that it belonged to his mother...his birth mother. Little did Sora know that Kairi was already up. Her eyes opened to Sora holding the necklace, "...Sora?"

Sora quickly hid the necklace and he turned to the princess, "Yes, your highness?" Kairi signed, "I thought I told you to call me Kairi." Sora looked down, "Sorry, Kairi." Kairi looked Sora's hand, "What's that your hiding?"

Sora looked away, "Nothing." Kairi looked concerned for the rebel soldier, "Alright, you don't have to show me." Sora looked to Kairi, he could see that she was worried about him. He hesitated but slow he revealed what he had behind his back. The princess turned to Sora's hand, she looked to Sora who gave her a nod. She picked up the necklace and got a good look at it. "It's beautiful...what kind of necklace is this?"

"I don't know. I...I think it belonged to my birth mother." He replied. Kairi turned to him, "Do your remember her at all...or your father?" Sora shock his head with tears in his eyes. She gave him a hug. Sora was shocked by the hug and hugged her back. They let go after a few minutes. Sora wiped the tears from his eyes, "I had that necklace forever. My adopted parents found me with it. I was just dropped of their door step a few weeks after Roxas disappeared. Besides my first name, basket, pillows and blankets, that necklace was the only thing that was with me. My parents tried to look up where the necklace came from but it was one of a kind and it didn't came from Destiny Islands. I always wondered who were they were, why they left me for adoption?"

"I'm sure they had a good reason." Kairi replied. Sora nodded, "I know. And then I've heard many legends about the Republic, the Clone Wars, and the Jedi so I believed my parents came from the other worlds so I swore that one day, I would explore the Galaxy and find the answers." Kairi looked corncern, "Is that why you joined the rebellion?"

Sora wanted to tell her the truth, that he really stole away on Rebel ship because he wanted to make sure his friend didn't get in trouble but he only knew her for almost a day and she was so cool and beautiful, and she was a princess. How could he compare to something like that? So he replied, "Yes. In my childhood I was close freinds to one of the rebel leaders daughters. She's the one who told me about the war aginst the empire."

"Oh...you two aren't... close, are you?" The princess asked. "What?...Oh, no! We're not anything like that. We're more like brother and sister than anything. " Sora explained. The princess signed relief, "That's good." Sora looked her, "Why's that?" Kairi blushed, "No reason! Anyway, did you ever think that either one of your parents were Jedi?" Sora was confused, "No...Why do you think that?"

"Because that trick you pulled on the captain... That was a Jedi mind trick." Kairi explained. Sora eyes windened, "It was?" The princess smiled, "My father told me stories about the Jedi and the Force. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together. Most Force users I've seen including my uncle had fell to the Dark Side but your the first man I've seen use it in the way my father said the Jedi did."

"Huh? You think I could be some kind of Jedi?" Sora asked. She smiled and nodded. Sora then asked, "Then what happened to them. Did the Empire hunt them down durning the Jedi Purge?" Kairi replied, "We'll find out together."

"You'll help?" Sora asked slightly shocked. The princess nodded, "Of coarse. You saved me. If it weren't for you and your friend I would be still forced to marry that jerk, Vanitas." Sora blushed, "It was nothing besides you don't have to..."

"I know. I want to. I lost my mother when I was young and my father disappeared about a year ago. The Empire has taken so much away from us. I think it time we give back what rightful belongs to everyone." Kairi explained. Sora then turned to their sleeping prisoners, "So does that mean...?"

"Yes. If they behave well, we'll return each of our current prisoners back to their families including your brother of your adopted family." Kairi answered. Sora and Kairi smiled at eachother when the ship hit something waking everyone up. "What was that?" Xion wondered. Sora looked at their coordinates, "We're here. Coming out of hyperspace."

When the ship exiting out of hyperspace. They were in a middle of a meteor shower. Riku turned to Sora, "This can't be. Sora, are your sure these are the right coordinates?" Sora nodded, "Our position is correct but... no Alderaan... It's gone."

* * *

 **Well, we all know what happened here. Next chapter, we'll see it for Cloud's point of view plus how Sora and the others get trapped in the Death Star. Btw, I don't own any of the Disney songs. They each belong to their rightful owners. Can anyone guess what Sora's necklace is? I'll give you a hit, it originally came from one of the Star Wars prequels. Yeah, I know. Not the best Star Wars movies. Thanks for bringing us Jar Jar Binks, Lucas... That was sarcasm by the way. Still the movies played a big part on the original saga, and you have to admit, Yoda is awesome in a Lightsaber duel. Anyways leave your answer and thoughts in the reviews. Be sure to also follow and fav. I like hearing from you people. Have a good day. See you next time.**


	10. The Destruction of Alderaan

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. They belong to Disney, Square Enix, Lucas Films. Yea! More reviews! Keep 'em coming. For those of you have figured what the necklace was and who Sora's birth parents are...Congratulations. If you haven't then I'm not telling. And for those of you wondering when will Sora and the others met our orignail saga heroes, it will be here soon. Wow at the Death Star already. This should be interesting. Please enjoy the Chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Destruction of the Alderaan

20 hours ago...

"...there's no need to worry. I told you that I contacted Sora. He and Riku are just at an amusement park. He had to shut off his hologram for the rides. Riku just want to surprise him." Cloud told his son and daughter-in-law. They both signed in relief, "Oh, by the Force, we thought they were dead. Thank God."

"Yeah, he gave me a bit of a shock too when he called me..." Could lied. He noticed Grand Moff Tarkin heeding his way, "Anyways, I'll have to get back to work. I'm sure Sora will call you both soon. Love you. Bye." He ended the transmission there. He saluted the Tarken, "Grand Moff Tarkin! What can I do for you, sir?"

"Well, first I like to congratulate you for figuring out and aiding us in the capture of Princess Liea, a traitor to the Empire." Tarkin smiled. Cloud nodded, "Just doing my job, sir. We need to end this war aginst these Rebels." Tarkin nodded, "Agreed. Which is way we've takening our high ranked prisoner to the most heavily guard stations in the Galaxy, the Death Star."

"Sir? I thought it was suppose to be just a myth." The Captian asked. The Grand Moff shook his head, "On the contrary, it is very real. And we plan on using it on their Rebel base as soon as the Princess gives us the location, the war will be as good as one. You then be able to continue your search for your grandson, Bentus Strife."

"Ventus." Cloud corrected. "God bless you." Tarkin replied thinking he sneezed. Cloud signed, "It's a good plan, sir, but what do want me to do?" Tarkin grinned, "I'm glad you asked. You Captian have served your Empire well since day one. Which is why I want you to help command the battle station. We've have the best Commanders and Captians on their and I want you to join them."

"I'm honored, sir. Once we arrive, I'll join you immediately." The Captian replied. Tarkin left leaving Cloud to his thoughts. He was begining to think that joining the Empire might not have been such a great idea after all.

* * *

An hour ago...

Cloud had been here almost a full day and he was amazed by the technology they put into this battle station. This must have cost the Empire a fortune. Sure, it still had it's risks like trying not to tick Vader off but Tarkin kept the Sith Lord in line. He was ordered by the both of them to bring Princess Leia from her cell. She was being real stubborn of telling them were there base was. The tried everything. He had to admit, he was amazed by her loyalty to these Rebels. How Tarkin told him that he had a plan that would make her talk about the rebel base. He opened the cell, and saw the Princess of Alderaan, "Your highness."

"Captian Strife." Leia replied. He told her, "Grand Moff Tarkin would like a world with you." She nodded and got up and walked a head of him. Cloud followed behind so she woundn't try anything. The went inside the elevator and Cloud pushed the button of the level he was told to bring her to. As the went up to the level they wanted to go to, The Captain said, "You should be assumed of yourself. My grandson looks up to you and your the exact same age as him. How could you join those traitors?"

"To freedom the Empire stole from us. And your family always knew my involvement, they just didn't tell you about it because they agree what we're fighting for." The princess replied. Cloud rolled his eyes, she was obviously lying, "If that were true, they why did Sora and his best friend join the imperial army?"

"Was it Sora who actually said it or did Riku just agree with you so he wouldn't get in trouble with you and Sora just followed along?" She asked with a smirk. Cloud didn't answer, instead he muttered to himself, "I'm going to strangle Riku." He turned to her, "Where did you send them?"

"Hollow Bastion. From there they can get a ship that go to light speed safety to on Alderaan and then back to their home world. As long as Riku hasn't gotten himself and Sora into trouble they should be safe." Leia assured him. When then elevator door was about to open he whispered, "Thank you."

As they entered the room the were greated by Darth Vader and Grand Moff Tarkin. "Governor Tarkin. I should have expected to find you holding Vader's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board." Leia insulted the Grand Moff. Tarken just smiled, "Charming to the last. You don't know how hard I found it signing an order to terminate your life."

"I'm surprised you had the courage to take responsibility yourself." Leia smirked. Cloud looked to the fearless Leia. He could see she was not afraid to die, so the Captian wondered how Tarkin was planning to reveal to them the Rebel base. Tarkin replied, "Princess Leia, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare to oppose the emperor now."

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers." Leia smirked. Tarkin replied, "Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that will be destroyed first. Since you're reluctant to provide us with the location of the rebel base I have chosen to test this station's fire power on your home planet of Alderaan." Cloud and Leia looked to the window to see that very planet in view. Cloud began to think Tarkin was bluffing, it seemed to be working too, "No! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly..."

"You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!" He demanded. He could see Leia hesitation so Tarkin continued, "I grow tired of asking this, so it will be the last time. Where is the Rebel base?!" Leia looked to Alderaan. She didn't want to see the only home and family she ever know to be blown up and their was a chance Sora was on that planet as well and she didn't want see him killed either. She couldn' reveal the alliances base as well but that's when she came up with a plan to save both. She signed, "Dantooine. They're on Dantoonie."

Tarkin smirked and looked up to the Sith Lord, "There. You see, Lord Vader? She can be reasonable." Tarkin turned to Cloud, "Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready." Cloud and Leia's eyes widened in horror, "WHAT?!" Tarkin first turned to Leia, "Your far too trusting. Dantoonie is to remote to make an effective demonstration, but don't worry. We will deal with your rebel friends soon enough." He turned to Cloud, "Captian, why haven't you given out the order, yet?"

"I thought you were bluffing! There are billions of cillivians on that planet! They've done nothing wrong! You can't do this!" Cloud exclaimed, plus he was worried that his grandson was on that planet. Tarkin glared, "I can actually. They're nothing but causties of war. Now, either destroy the planet or share the same fate as the Princess."

That's when Cloud lost it and punched Tarkin but Stromtroopers subdued him but not with get tossed around like rag dolls first. Vader was about to rasie his hand to kill him but Tarkin got back on his feet and rasied his hand, "No, not yet. I will schedule his execution that same time as Princess Leia's but first I want them to see what this battle station can do." Tarkin turned to an available officer, "You may fire when ready."

The officer nodded and went off to do so. Leia tried to stop him but she was held back by Vader. After a minute, the green beams lined together in a single beam which destroyed the planet. Aldraan was no more. Cloud close his eyes in shame, if he somehow got out of this alive, what was he going to tell his family Sora was probably dead.

* * *

Now back to the present...

"What could have happened?" Princess Kairi wondered allowed. Sora answered, "There's only on logical answer. It was destroyed by the Empire." Axel shook his head, "Okay, I find that one hard to believe, they don't have enough fire power to destroy and entire planet and even if they did, what would the Empire have to gain destroy Alderaan?"

Riku eyes windened in horror as he looked to Sora, "We might have a few ideas." Roxas and Xion looked to them, "What is it?" Before either could answer, the princess announced, "Guys? I'm picking up something. Something huge and it's coming from that small moon." Sora turned to the window and looked at that "moon." His eyes windened in horror, "That's no moon. That's a battle station. It's the Darth Star!" Their prisoners gasped, "The Death Star's Real?!"

"Umm...what's a Death Star?" Kairi asked. Riku signed, "You guys were apart of the Empire. How could you not know this?" Xion shrugged, "Hey, they don't tell us these things." Kairi also replied, "I might have overheard my father say something about it but he told me it was nothing to worry about. Now, could somebody tell me what it is?" Sora signed, "Back on Destiny Islands. There was a rumor going around that the Empire had created a battle station with enough fire power to destroy an entire planet." Kairi's eyes widened and she cover her mouth. BB-8 whimpered. Roxas then said, "We heard those rumors, too. But we never thought that they'd really make it. We all thought it was a tall tale to spread fear into the Empire's enemies."

"So did we, until the Rebel Alliance stole the plans for the Death Star. We hoped to find a weakness, a self-destruct button on it, or something that could destroy it." Sora continued. Kairi turned to Sora, "Please, tell me we still do." Sora shrugged, "Sorta. Before we sent on our mission to rescue you, the ship which had the plans was attacked by the Empire lead by Darth Vader himself. Riku and I manged to get away with our quick thinking and the princess manged to hide the plans in a Astromech and sent him to some who could deliver those plans but everyone else on that ship were either captured or killed." Kairi began to worry but replied, "At least you and the plans made it out safe. That's all that matters." Riku coughed because she forgot all about him. Kairi blushed when she only mentioned Sora and replied, "Oh, and Riku too."

"Well, I hate to stop your conversation but we're getting closer to it." Riku replied. Sora and Kairi turned to see that Riku was right, "Sora, get us out of here." Sora nodded right. Kairi and he tried to ship around but the could they were being pulled in. "Yeah, I'm ploit but I'm pretty sure we're caught in a tractor beam." Riku said.

Xion and Roxas hugged eachother and began to shake in fear. "We're so dead." They whimpered. Kairi then remembered, "No, we're not. Remember, you guys were supposed to bring me here." Sora smiled, "Oh, yeah. We were. And they don't know you've ran away because we cut off the transmissions"."

"So, all we have to do is give you a 'tour' of this battle station. Have BB-8 shut off the tractor beam and then we can get out of here." Riku realized. "Anything we can do to help?" Axel asked. Riku shook his head, "Why would you want to help us?"

"Because we're supposed to defend the Galaxy from threats. The Empire is doing everything the we're against." Roxas answered. Xion nodded, "We need to destroy the Death Star and stop the Empire." Axel nodded, "It's the right thing to do."

"I say we let them." The princess said. Riku turned to her, "Absolutely not. What if they're just say this because they want to get out of here?" Kairi crossed her arms, "I don't think they would do that. I believe them."

"Sora, help me out here." Riku turned to Sora. She actually listen and trust Sora more. He hoped he could talk her out of this but..."Accatally, I'm on her on this." Sora replied. Riku signed, "Sora, I know Roxas is your brother but he's been with the Empire too long."

"Exactly! Which is why it time that he and his friends do what is right, now. I believe everyone deserves a second chance. Don't you?" Sora asked his best friend. Riku signed, "I know I'm going to regret this." Sora and Kair smiled while BB-8 beeped happyily. Sora turned the former imperials, "Your in."

He opened the cell and let them out, "Roxas, you and Xion find some spare Stromtrooper armor and blasters and put them on. Riku give Axel back his blaster." Riku sign as he gave Axel back his weapon but not before telling him, "Betray my friend and I'm going to kill you." Axel nodded, "Fair enough."

"Axel get that form from Xehanort with permission to come aboard so they don't kill us or arrest us for trust passing." Axel nodded and he went on to do so. Riku walked off to find his helmet from before. Kairi turned to Sora, "Be careful, okay?"

"I will. You too." Sora smiled but then asked, "Hey, could you no tell Riku or the others about..." Kairi nodded, "Your secert safe with me. May the Force be with you." Sora nodded as he put on his helmet, "And you."

* * *

 **Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Hoped you enjoyed Grand Moff Tarkin's appearance. For those of you worried about Cloud, don't worry. He's still alive and okay. I didn't have Vader kill him off like when Vanitas did with Vexen. Sora, Riku, Kairi, BB-8, Axel, Roxas, and Xion are now a team. Awesome! Man I can't wait for Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8: Final Chapter Prologue and Kingdom Hearts 3. I hope they come up for a release date for the both games soon. Anything else you want to happen. Leave a review of what your thoughts about the chapter. Be sure to also follow and fav. See you next time.**


	11. Chapter 11: I've got a bad feeling about

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. Each belong to Disney, Lucas films, and Square Enix. Well, to repley to the only comment I got the last chapter, I'm glad you think so, you are in titled to your own opion. I wonder if someone actually did any fan art of KH characters in Stromtrooper armor? Have to look it up after words. Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11: I Have A Bad Feeling About This

"I sense I presence that I haven't felt since..." Vader thought aloud. He then regonized who he sensed. Obi-Wan Kenobi. His old master. The man he had hunt across the years, he was actually here. He turned to leave the unknown ship for inspection. When an imperial officer walked up to the Sith Lord, "Lord Vader! We manged to identify the other ship. It's the Highwing. We believe that it may be General Xehanort."

"Unlikely, if he were here, I would have sensed it." Vader replied. Then he sensed someone...whoever he or she were, the person he sensed was strong in the Force, untrained but strong. The officer asked, "Sir?"

"Leave this to me, I will deal with our visitors myself." Vader ordered. The officer nodded, "As you wish, my Lord." Vader head out to the other hanger bay while the Stromtroopers checkout the smuggler ship, comepetly unaware their were people still on board.

* * *

Axel walked outside the Highwing into this battle station. The place was crawl with Stromtroopers. Right behind the pryo, Princess Kairi along with four "Stromtroopers" guarding her. BB-8 rolled up besides the princess. Just as they was about to "explore" this battle station, a man in black armor come walking toward them. It was the Sith Lord, Darth Vader. Kairi's eyes widened. This was Darth Vader? She had never seen anyone so terrorifing. BB-8 hid behind Kairi, sacred of the Sith Lord's presence. Sora whispered, "Don't panic. I'll...we'll protect you, Kairi. Your going to be fine." She gave a small smile in apperiaction but changed it to a glare as the Sith walked closer, "Report Captian. What is your business here? And why do you bring my future daughter in law with you?"

Under Sora's helmet Sora's eyes widend, _"Future daughter-in-law?! Vanitas is Darth Vader's son?!"_ Axel kept a clam look and replied, "Um...under Xehanort's permission, we were given approval to give a tour for her royal highness of this imperial battle station. He believes it may help in her future marriage and her loyalties to the Empire." Axel gave the Sith Lord the authorization slip. The Sith Lord studied the list. The Princess crossed her arms and demanded, "What happened here?"

"Astroid collision. The Empire came here as fast we could but unfortunately there were no survivors." Vader lied. Kairi rolled her eyes like she was going to fall for that trick. The others felt the same way. Vader then read something else, "The report said that you were to be accompanied by Vanitas. Where is he?"

Axel scrated the back of his head, "Uhhh...Change of plans. He had to check out someother things. We've been have some trouble with the communications on Hollow Bastion. He went to go check it out." Vader then looked at the crew, particular at Sora. Sora began to worry, did Vader suspect there was something amiss? Was he on to there deception? Axel then asked, "Is everything in order?"

After a minute, he returned the authorization slip, "Complete your mission, Captian. Do not attempt to leave with out my authorization first." Axel nodded, "Yes, my Lord." With that the walked off. Vader keep an eye on them untill they were out of sight. With them gone, Vader walked off the report to Grand Moff Tarkin about Kenobi and this other powerful force user.

* * *

When they were alone, Roxas looked around before saying, "We're clear." Sora signed in relief, "For a second there, I thought Vader was on to us." Kairi nodded, "So did I."

"By the way, when we're you going to tell us that your ex-faincè was Vader's son?" Riku asked. Kairi shrugged, "I thought you two already knew. Didn't your general give you all the details before sending you on this mission?" Riku shrugged as Sora lied, "I...might of slept... through it." Kairi giggled, "Figures. Alright, lazy bum, no one really knows where Vanitas came from except from what the empire tells the public. When I had a little more freedom, I tried find out more about him but all I could find was that he was signed up in the Inqustiors academy at a young age and answers to no one but my half-uncle Xehanort, Darth Vader and the Emperor... however I do have a theory."

"What is it?" Sora asked. "When I was hacking into the imperial site I did find a old receipt from the cloners from Kamino but before I could find out what it was for my half-uncle locked me out. I believe Vanitas might be Vader's clone using his DNA with another female DNA to create unique clone...but that's all just a theory." Riku then stated, "Well, I believe it. No way, any girl would hook up with Darth Vader." Roxas and Xion nodded in agreement. Axel looked at the map, "According to the map a computer terminal should be just up ahead."

"Wait? Where did you get the map?" Sora asked. Axel then guestered, "Oh, from the gift shop back there." Kairi raised an eyebrow, "This place has a gift shop?" The former imperial Captian nodded, "Yeah, back by the ship." Xion then asked, "But when did you buy it. You were with us the whole time?...You didn't steal it, did you?"

"What?! Steal such a strong word...I didn't steal it, I'm borrowing it. I'll put back, when we leave." Axel replied. Kairi quickly shushed everyone, "Stromtroopers...act natural." They continued to be Kairi's escort as two Stromtroopers escorted a wookie prisoner passed them. Riku turned around for a second and thought, "That wookie looks familiar."

They entered to control room were they saw two familiar looking droids. "Oh No! We didn't lock the doors in time! We're doomed!" The protocol driod panicked. BB-8 and the R2 unit looked like they were duel it out. "3PO? R2? What the heck are you doing here?!" Sora exclaimed as he and Riku removed their helmets. C-3PO looked just as shocked, "Sora Strife? Riku Solo? Oh, thank the maker it's only you...wait, I could ask you the same thing? And um...who are your...friends?"

"Oh, this is um... Princess Kairi. Her droid BB-8. And former imperial's Xion, Axel, and my brother Roxas." Sora introduced, "Guys, this is C-3PO and R2-D2." Kairi rasied an eyebrow, "Sora? How do you know these driod?"

"Remember when I told you that Princess Leia gave the Death Star plans to a droid." Sora reminded her. She nodded, when her eyes widened, "Oh, this are the droids...BB-8 stand down."

"You too, R2! We're all friends here." 3PO told his best friend. BB-8 and R2 put away there electric weapons and turned to the humans. Xion asked, "If you guys are so important to the Rebels how'd you end up here. If the Empire had discovered, this would have blasted you and been done with it."

"I should probably start from the beginning..." The protocol droid then explained the events of what happened. How the met their new master, Luke Skywalker, who discovered that R2 was sent for Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi who survived the Clone Wars. They helped them find a ploit and were on there way to Aldraan when they discovered it was blown up. That's when the Death Star captured their ship. "...And now while Obi-Wan disables the tractor beam, Luke discovered that Princess Leia's alive and went out with the smugglers to rescue her." C-3PO finished.

"Thank God. She's alive." Riku signed in relief. Axel grinned, "And not only that. The Jedi is doing all the work for us. It smooth sail from here guys." R2 beeped making Sora, "You mean my Grandpa's been set for execution for treason! What did he do?!"

R2 beeped and Roxas smiled, "Your Grandfather...er our Grandfather tried to stop the Empire from destroying Aldraan." Sora asked R2, "Where is he being held?" The Astromech beeped in response and Sora nodded. He was about to leave when the princess stopped him, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to rescue my Grandpa." Sora told her. 3PO told him, "You can't go, Sora! It's far too dangerous!" Kairi nodded, "He's right Sora. You can't go alone. Even a brave Rebel like you wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Rebel? What are you taking about? Sora's not a..." Riku covered the driod's mouth, and whispered Sora's situation, "Huh? Wait? You mean there's a girl who finally has a crush on...? Oh, oh, I mean, yes, Sora's a brave, heroic,..." R2 beeped in his own input. 3PO nodded, "Yes, R2. I was just about to get to that. ...best of the best, and daring Rebel. But still he shouldn't go alone."

"Yeah, he's my Grandpa too. I'll come with you." Roxas volunteered. Xion walked in, "Wherever, Roxas goes, I go too."

"It's too risky but if those two are in, then I'm in." Axel joined in. The Princess walked in, "I'm coming too." Sora was about to argue but Kairi cut him off, "Look, I know your mission is to protect me but your the first friend besides BB-8 I've made in a long time. I don't want you to be killed either." Sora signed, he had a feeling she wouldn't give up untill she said yes, "All right, just stay close to us."

"What about you, Riku?" Axel asked. Riku crossed his arms, "This has to be the stupidest, riskiest thing we're ever going to do and I have a really bad feeling about this..." He grinned, "I'm in."

* * *

 **Okay, next Chapter, our heroes are going to rescue Cloud. Plus they might our original classic Star Wars heroes! Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review of your thoughts. Also if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. See you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: Rescuing Cloud Strife

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars.** **Each belong to Disney, Lucas films, and Square Enix. Thought I've given up on this story, didn't ya? Aren't you glad to be wrong. I plan to finish all my stories in due time, so nobody panic. Let's reply to some reviews and we can just get straight into the chapter...**

 **JGM16: We can only hope. :)**

 **Guest: They'll met up but they won't escape together.**

 **What: Who said Threepio knew Riku's last name?**

 **Lightsaber: No spoilers now. And so true.**

 **Guest: Here you go... and like I said they'll** **met up but they won't escape together. And yes Riku is Han's nephew.**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Deadman: Glad you agree.**

 **Guest: You'll see...**

 **Guest: Here you go.**

 **Guest:** **Here you go... and like I said they'll** **met up but they won't escape together.**

 **Guest: Here you go!**

 **Pokeevee57: Glad you're enjoying this so far. I hope you enjoy what's to come!**

 **Well then, with that out of the way... let's begin the next chapter... FINALLY!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Rescuing Cloud Strife

The new formed group of rebels kept their cover as they "showed" the princess around the Death Star. They continued to search for Sora and Roxas's grandfather, following R2's instructions, who downloaded the information to BB-8. Kairi turned to BB-8, "Okay, which way now."

The beeped the information to Kairi, she told the others, "Take the next elevators to the right." They did as the told and Riku pushed the up button they waited and acted natural. Once the elevator, arrived they all went inside except Sora was a bit off and hit the door edge and was about to fall over when Xion grabbed him and pulled him inside. Kairi giggled as Sora apologized, "Sorry, it's hard to see anything in through here."

"Maybe that's way most of our aim is always so terrible." Roxas stated. Riku nodded, "The once were all back on the ship, then let's ditch this armor."

"Agreed." Everyone nodded. After a few minutes, they reached the level of the prison only for it to be swarm by stromtroopers. Everyone of them turned to them, Axel quickly told them, "Uh... Lord Vader...gave us orders to...um...so the princess around the Death Star...so...um...yeah..."

"This area is currently restricted." A Stormtrooper said in response. Axel quickly replied, "Yes, but I received orders from Lord Vader to check out all areas of the Death..."

"Do your thing..." Riku whispered. Sora turned to him, "What thing?"

"You know...the Jedi mind trick thing!" Riku whispered. Roxas and Xion turned to Sora, "You're a Jedi?"

"I don't know yet, okay? Besides, I don't think I can do it on that many people!" Sora argued as Kairi stated, "Well, guess it's time for plan B!" She the stole Axel's blaster and fired killing many Stromtroopers. Riku exclaimed as everyone took cover as the Stromtroopers fired back, "What are you doing?! Are trying to get us killed?!"

"Relax, watch..." Kairi said as she stood up. Not a single bast hit her, "See... Stormtroopers have the worst aim ever!" Roxas removed his helmet and held it over, not a single hit. Everyone removed their helmet and started blasting the Stromtroopers until the were none left. Riku muttered, "Dang makes you wonder how the empire actually win battles."

"I got a feeling Vader did most of the work." Sora thought. Everyone nodded in agreement, before Xion asked, "Alright which cell is Cloud's?"

Riku looked at the computer terminal, "It was the one that was right next to Leia's. Cellblock 2188. You go get him. We'll hold them here.' Sora nodded as he and Roxas races down one of the cell corridors. Just then, one of the speakers a beeping, Riku spoke into the buzzing comlink, "Everything is under control. Situation normal."

 _"What happened? Did you find the source of the problem?"_ An officer respond. Riku replied, "Uh... had a slight weapons malfunction. But, uh, everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here, now, thank you. How are you?"

 _"We're sending another squad up."_ Said the officer. Riku shook his head, "Uh, uh, negative, negative. We had a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak... very dangerous." Kairi muttered, "We're doomed..."

 _"Huh? That's what the last guy said to me... maybe, he was telling the truth... I... I guess we'll leave you alone then... Have a nice day."_ The officer replied much to everyones shock. Riku shrugged as he replied, "Thanks, you too."

He then muttered, "Can't believe that worked." Axel nodded, "Yeah, remind me to thank the guy who used that excuse before us." Kairi just signed as she turned to BB-8, "Well, I suppose this is better than being locked in your own room until you forced to marry a jerk." BB-8 beeped in response...

* * *

Sora and Roxas ran to the cell that Cloud was in and open it. Could was covered in bruises and was locked up tight. It looked like he didn't let them take him with out a fight. They place down their blasters as the freed him. He groaned as he looked up to them, "I'm... going... to... kill... each... and... everyone... of... you."

"Grandpa... It's me..." Sora said as he removed his helmet. Cloud signed in relief, "Oh, Thank God... You didn't make it to Aldraan in time." He hugged Sora, "So... Glad you're alive." He looked to Roxas, "If I wasn't so weak right now... I'd strangle you, Riku."

"Huh? I'm not Riku, I'm Roxas." Roxas replied. Cloud gasped at that, "What?" Sora remembered, "Oh, yeah! We managed to find my brother! Apparently the Empire kidnapped children from their families to be the new Stormtroopers when they got older."

"And now I have another reason to hate the Empire..." Cloud muttered as he looked at Roxas, "Roxas... I'm sorry... I looked everywhere for you..."

"It's okay... it's not your fault." Roxas reassured him. Sora nodded, "I gotta feeling it'll be an even bigger problem years to come."

Once they return to the control room, everyone rushed up to them as Kairi asked, "Sir, are you okay?" Xion added, "Do you need a medic?"

"I'll live. We just need to get out of here before reinforcements come." Cloud told everyone. Axel replied, "Oddly enough none, apparently the people who rescued the princess used the same lie Riku used and they believed it."

"You mean to tell me, that it was Riku... who saved the day?" Cloud asked. Riku smirked and nodded as he leaned on the control panel, "That's right! See I don't mess everything up!" Sora wondered, "Wait then how do the princess escaped from all those Stromtroopers?"

Just then they heard screaming from below as they heard voices cry out, "LUKE!" Xion ran deeper to the cells, "I think they went through the trash and someone released as sea monster in there!"

Riku stood up and saw the button that he accidentally pressed with an image of a monster on it. Riku smiled sheepishly, "Uh... my bad!" Everyone exclaimed, "RIKU!"

"Luke, Luke, grab a hold of this."

"Blast it, will you! My gun's jammed."

"Where?"

"Anywhere! Oh!" They heard the voices speak. Riku told everyone, "Don't worry! I can fix this!" He began to search through the controls when they heard, "Luke! Luke!"

"Hurry!" Sora told him as Riku nodded, "Okay, Okay... This one! I'm pushing this one!" Everyone paused as they waited to see what had happened. A minute later they heard a man gasping for air as Leia exclaimed, "Grab him! What happened?"

"I don't know. It just let go of me and disappeared." A man's voice replied as everyone sighed in relief. Kairi wondered, "So... what button did you press?"

"I prushed this..." Riku told them as his eyes widened, "Uh... oh..." Cloud dare ask it, "What is it now?"

"I've got a very bad feeling about this."

"The walls are moving!"

"Don't just stand there. Try to brace it with something." Leia's voices exclaimed. As the sound of machines came down from below. Everyone knew what this meant, "YOU TURNED ON THE TRASH COMPACTOR?!"

"Sorry! I panicked!" Riku raised his arms in defense. Axel pushed him aside, "Let me handle this." He scanned the controls as he turned to the others. Xion asked, "Well?"

"Is it a bad time to tell you that I don't know how to read?" Axel smiled sheepishly. Cloud pushed him aside, "Oh, move over!" Cloud took a look a the consul and hummed, "Hmm... the off switch was damaged during the fight but I still should be able to hot wire it but I need some help. Ball, give me a hand."

"Get to the top!"

"I can't!" The voices continued as Xion told them, "Hurry." Sora was about to panic when he looked to find a plug, he shrugged as he unplugged it. Just then then machines stopped. All panicked voices turned into cheers. Cloud wondered, "What happened?"

"I just unplugged it." Sora replied. Cloud groaned as he stated, "Why didn't I think of that?" Kairi smiled as she hugged Sora, "Nice work, Sora!"

Sora blushed at this as he grandfather just stared at them as he turned to Riku, "What just happened?"

"Oh, the princess thinks we're Rebels and she and Sora fell in love with each other." Riku whispered. Cloud froze, "Sora and the Princess?"

"Yep!"

"They're in love."

"That's right.

"The same Princess that Commader Vanitas was supposed to marry?"

"The same."

"Not that I'm complaining about Sora finally getting a girlfriend..." Cloud began as the two blushed and told them, "I'm/She's not his/my girlfriend!" As Cloud rolled his eyes and finished, "You don't think Vanitas will come after us because of this. He has all of Lord Va... Darth Vader's powers because I don't think any of us can stop him."

"Relax, we left him all the way on Hollow Bastion. There's no way he can catch up to us." Axel smirked. Everyone turned to him in disbelief, Riku stated, "Really? This coming from the guy who doesn't know how to read?"

"Sorry Axel but that's pretty sad." Roxas added as Xion nodded. Sora turned to the screen, "Stay in school, kids."

"Let's rejoin the others and escape while we still can." Cloud stated. Everyone nodded as Roxas and Sora went to help their grandfather...

Meanwhile, coming out of hyperspace was Vanitas shuttle. It flew in view of the Death Star. Inside, the polit reported, "We've tracked them to this station, Commander."

"So... their in the Death Star?" Vanitas chuckled, "Send word to my father that he has stole aways on board. We have those Rebels trapped."

* * *

 **And that will conclude today's chapter. Hope it was worth the wait. If you're disappointed with Sora not going to team up with the original trilogy heroes The I recommend reading my X-Men Evolution: Mystery of the Keyblade series were it's also a crossover with Star Wars and Sora's birth parents are the same as this story. The first season of it is finished and the second season involves our favorite Star Wars heroes and continue on the later seasons. Anyways, next time, Sora and the gang meet up with the others and plan their escape while Vanitas search for Sora and Kairi continues. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review also be sure to follow and fav. if you haven't already. See you next time!**


End file.
